Finding Home Part I
by AA Lover
Summary: AU. Andros has had a hard life. How will the addition of Ashley Hammond mend his broken heart?
1. Ch 1 Stolen

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 1 Stolen

"And we have a boy," Dr. Alden Karovan stated as he allowed his brother, Ajax, to cut his son's umbilical cord. "He looks a little smaller than his sister but he's okay."

"How's it feel to be an uncle?" Bella questioned while holding her daughter.

"Probably not as good as being a father," he replied, smiling at his twin brother, "but it'll do for now." He stared at the small bundles of joy for a minute longer before adding, "Andros and Karone, right?" His brother and sister-in-law nodded and he wrote it on their cards. They were interrupted as a nurse rushed into the room.

"Doctor," she stated, "you're needed in the NICU."

"Okay," he replied, glancing back at his niece and nephew. "Make sure they get down to the nursery and get their bracelets." The nurse nodded but secretly had plans of her own.

Once he had left the room she explained, "I should be getting them down to the nursery." Ajax and Bella nodded, not really trusting this stranger with their children, but if she worked with Alden she had to be good. As she wheeled them out of the room in their respected cribs she didn't pay attention to the cards in the corner of their baskets one which said boy and the other girl. She rolled them through the door of the nursery and told the nurses there that they were needed for an emergency in the NICU. Once they had left she hurriedly placed clothes on both babies and headed for the exit, making sure to avoid all the security cameras in the halls.

"It's about time," Diana's husband, Duncan Breen nagged as his wife emerged from the hospital. Just then Andros and Karone began fussing and Diana looked at them helplessly. "Well, you're the expert, what do we do?"

"I think their wet," she stated as she felt the moisture through their clothes.

"This one's a girl," Duncan informed as he attempted to change Karone. "I thought you said it was two boys."

"I'm sure it was," Diana defended. "This must be the wrong baby." She took Karone from her husband and put the diaper on herself. "What do we do with her? We only need the boy."

"Just lay her out there," her husband ordered. "Someone will find her. Now, hurry up before someone finds out their missing." Diana did as she was told, lying Karone a safe distance from the car and got back in the car.

"Are you sure we'll get the money?" Duncan questioned her.

"All we have to do is send the ransom note," she answered, "and we'll get the money." Little did they know they had snatched the wrong baby.

Ten minutes had passed since the nurses and Dr. Karovan had been falsely sent to the NICU and they all came back to the nursery. Upon seeing the two empty cribs, Alden felt his heart drop.

"Everyone!" he yelled, effectively grabbing everyone's attention. "We have two missing babies. I want everyone here to start searching for them, I'll go tell their parents." With a heavy heart he headed back towards Bella's room, not at all sure how he was going to tell them this news.

"What is it?" Ajax demanded as his brother came into the room. He knew that look it wasn't good. "What's wrong with them?"

"I hate to tell you this," he began and both parents felt their heart begin to break, "the nurse that ran in here was evidently a fake. She kidnapped them."

"Correction," a security guard stated from the doorway, "one of them." Ajax rushed over and pulled the baby from his arms and looked at it.

"It's Karone," he whispered. He handed her to his brother, knowing that he would take the best care of her and not let her out of his sight.

"We'll find him I promise," Alden stated as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Why would someone want our baby boy?" Bella asked, tears pouring down her face.

"I don't know, baby," he answered, "but we'll find him." He felt her nod against his shoulder and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Alden kissed the top of her head gently and looked down at his daughter. "You will know your brother, I promise. We'll get him back and you two will become anything you want to be. I won't let someone tear this family apart." He placed his now sleeping daughter in his wife's arms and watched over them as they slept.

Meanwhile, on the other side of KO-35, Diana and Duncan had just arrived at their run down apartment with Andros.

"Just throw the kid down in the crib," Duncan ordered. "I don't want him interrupting my television time. His Mommy and Daddy will give us the money in a couple hours anyway." Diana did as she was told, secretly hoping that this little boy wouldn't be with them any longer than necessary. She returned to the living room, not surprised to see her husband already drinking a beer and she hoped that the baby boy upstairs would remain asleep until they got the ransom money for she knew what would happen to him.

Back at the hospital Alden returned with some fairly good news, "We watched the surveillance video over and over and were finally able to spot them. We blew up their pictures and have the police out looking for them and Andros. We also have their license plate number and the police are running down the owners." He saw both Bella and Karone were asleep and hoped that they would be able to make it through this ordeal. It was going to a rough road but hopefully it would go quickly.

"Please bring him back to us," Ajax whispered, careful of his sleeping wife and daughter. "She can't live without him." Alden only nodded, silently promising his brother once again that he would bring his son back.

A/N: Please Review!


	2. Ch 2 Pain

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Glad you like it. I could've swore I fixed that but apparently I didn't._

_Alexandra Khayman: Here's more._

_bRaInWaVe: Glad you like it._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Yeah, they're stupid but it'll all be fine in a little while._

Ch. 2 Pain

Two-year-old Andros listened intently as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew the feet belonged to Diana and Duncan and he had quickly learned that neither cared for him, that they would only hurt him. Andros dreamed every night of a home filled with love and care with a little girl, a Mommy and a Daddy, hoping that he'd be there one day. If he only knew it was his family and he would be with them soon.

When he heard the door knob begin to turn, he quickly rolled over to face the wall. Although he was quite behind developmentally for a child his age he had managed to teach himself to rollover, sit up, and crawl. As the footsteps got closer to his makeshift crib he started shaking. A hand wrapped itself tightly around his arm and pulled. The sound of bones breaking was audible in the quite room and Andros cried out.

"Shut up!" A drunken Duncan yelled smacking Andros across the face. As hard as he tried Andros couldn't stop crying and the beating continued until he passed out. Seconds before he passed out Andros saw Diana come into the room with a carton of cigarettes and darkness couldn't come fast enough.

His first thought as he returned to the world was he was in pain and a lot of it. He turned his head to the side a looked around the room, happy when he saw both Diana and Duncan were gone. Andros groaned as he accidentally bumped a newly formed bruise above his right eye. He gingerly toughed his left arm and felt the bone almost sticking out of his skin. The burning sensation on his body he knew only too well and he lifted his uninjured arm to observe the damage. He sighed as he heard the door downstairs open and then it was slammed shut. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping against all he knew that if Duncan thought he was asleep he would leave him alone.

The door to his closet of a room opened and Diana stepped through it with an old sandwich and a cup of water. She sat it on the dresser, knowing that Andros could get it on his own. She shook her head at the sight in front of her. If she would've known two years ago that he wasn't one of the Kincaid twins she wouldn't have nabbed him that dreadful day. Now, she and her husband were facing some serious jail time if they didn't leave soon.

"Goodbye, Andros," she murmured. "I hope your parents find you soon."

Just then Duncan ran by the door with suitcases in his hands yelling, "Forget the damn kid! Let's get out of here!" Diana nodded and quickly followed him out of their home.

Andros only dared to open his eyes when he heard the car pull out of the driveway. He pulled himself up to a standing position, using the rails of his crib for support since his legs weren't strong enough to hold him up alone. He felt a smile form on his face and he only hoped that Diana and Duncan would never return.

Two days passed slowly for Andros and although he had thought to save the sandwich he had already drank all the water. He sat up slowly in his crib and began to wail, banging the crib rails against the thin walls. Lucky for him, Devon Quazanella happened to be walking by. When he heard the cry's from the house he ran home and called the police, telling them that the people who had lived there had left a small child behind. Little did he know he had just solved a missing child case.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the colony Ajax and Bella were celebrating their children's second birthday with their daughter. The proud parents smiled as their daughter tore into the presents in front of her. Ajax couldn't help as his thoughts wondered to his son. Although he had not seen his son since the day he was born he had a picture in his mind of what his son would look like and how he would act. He tried to imagine the trouble his children would get into once they were brought back together and hoped it would be soon.

"Daddy?" Karone questioned, looking strangely at her father. "My arm hurts." Ajax motioned for Alden to check his daughter's arm and when he found nothing wrong something hit both of them.

"Karone?" her uncle began gently. "Does it hurt as much as when you fell off the swing today?" Karone shook her head and it confirmed his suspicions. He looked over to his brother and nodded. "He's alive."

"Who?" Karone questioned. She saw tears running down her parents' faces and she began to worry. "Who?!" she questioned strongly.

"Your brother," Bella answered her daughter, picking her up and spinning her around.

"When he come home?" she asked. Her parents had told her about her brother and she had been having dreams about him for the longest time. She kept them to herself not sure if they were real but now she knew they were and was proud to know she had been able to communicate with her brother.

"I don't know," her mother answered, "but at least we know he will be coming home."

"Does anything else hurt?" Alden questioned, wanting to have an idea about what his nephew was going through.

"Everything burns," she whispered as she closed her eyes tightly.

"It's okay," Ajax told her. "Open your eyes." She did as she was told and felt all her pain melt away as her father blocked her connection to her brother.

"I'm going to call around to all the police stations and see if anyone has anything about Andros," Alden stated as he headed for his brother's study. Little did they know it wouldn't be long before Andros was back with them.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Ch 3 Savior

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_bRaInWaVe: He will be home soon._

_Slytherin-Angel44: I thought them having the connection was a nice touch._

_Alexandra Khayman: Of course they'll be punished._

Ch. 3 Savior

Dr. Alasdair Shocker looked around the children's ward, happy to see all his younger patients were resting comfortably. Just as he was about to return to his office his head nurse came running into the room.

"Slow down, Shelly," he began with a smile. "Where's the fire?"

"The police have an abandoned house a few blocks from here," Shelly explained. "There's a child and they're afraid to go in without a doctor, they don't want to scare it."

"Call them back and tell them I'm on my way with an ambulance," Alasdair stated, running towards the elevator. Within ninety seconds he had assembled an entire ambulance crew specialized for a child and they were on their way. They arrived at the rundown house about five minutes later and he asked, "What's the story?"

"The neighbor that called," the sheriff began, "says that the people who used to own the house..." he flipped through his notes and continued, "Diana and Duncan Breen moved out two nights ago in the middle of the night." Alasdair nodded, hearing the crying child easily through the thin walls. "He was walking by today when he heard the crying and he called immediately."

"Is there any record of them having a child?" he questioned, needing to know all he possibly could about the situation before going in. The child didn't sound like it was in pain, just that it wanted attention and love.

"No," the sheriff answered, "I have my people looking into all the missing child reports all over the colony. As soon as we can give them a guess on age we should be able to narrow it down quickly."

"Alright, let's get in there," Alasdair stated, motioning for his team to get the equipment they would need.

"So far we haven't seen any movement and we haven't heard anything but the child," a police officer informed as they passed out bullet proof vest to the medical staff. They entered the house slowly, allowing that police to secure every room before heading upstairs. The crying increased in volume as they reached the top of the stairs and the police quickly searched every room except the one where the cries were originating. Alasdair moved quickly towards the door, followed closely by the rest of his team. Alasdair opened the door slowly and stepped into the room.

Among hearing the door open Andros' cries immediately stopped and he looked at the people entering the room. A slight smile formed on his face when he saw it wasn't Duncan or Diana.

"Oh my God," Alasdair whispered upon seeing the hair of the child. He had gone through medical school with Alden and would know that hair anywhere. "Call Alden Karovan and tell him we've found his nephew." One of the police officers took off down the steps while the medical staff prepared to tend to the child's obvious injuries. He reached down carefully towards the scared child and touched him slightly. Andros jumped away from his touch but Alasdair continued hoping that he would see that he wasn't going to hurt him. He touched his uninjured arm and whispered, "See, that's not so bad. I'm not going to hurt you, Andros. I'm going to take you to see your mommy and daddy."

Andros allowed the man to continue touching him although he wasn't sure why he trusted him so much. When the man reached down and tried to pick him up he couldn't help the groan that slipped out of his mouth.

Alasdair stopped immediately at the groan and looked at the toddler in front of him. He gently rolled him onto his back and felt along his ribcage. The broken ribs didn't surprise him but the cigarette burns did. If one of them had become infected it would be very dangerous to keep him without immediate medical attention. He also felt his arm and grimaced as he noticed that the bone had grown back crooked.

"Let's get him out of here," he commanded. He slid the rail down on the crib and gently moved him onto the other bed. Andros flinched as the other medical staff touched him and Alasdair ordered, "Don't touch him. I'll do everything." Everyone nodded and stepped back away from the bed. "It's okay," he whispered to Andros, "nobody here's going to hurt you." Andros relaxed and allowed the doctor to continue checking him. Alasdair became worried when he saw Andros' elevated temperature and knew that one of the burns must have become infected. He tried to remain calm for Andros' sake and packed up the used medical supplies. "Listen, this man is going to help me carry you but he's not going to touch you," Alasdair explained to Andros as one of his understudies came to the other side of the bed, careful not to touch the small boy on the bed.

They arrived at the hospital just as quickly as they had gone to the house and raced to an examination room. Alasdair was quick to tell the nurses not to touch Andros and took it upon himself to run the test. He ordered an I.V. and placed it to the side, not intending to put it in Andros while he was awake.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked and Andros nodded viciously. "Shelly, will you please go get him some juice to drink?" The nurse nodded and stepped outside the room. Alasdair quickly peeked around the corner and added, "Put a sedative in it. He needs some sleep and I sure don't plan on setting his arm while he's awake." Shelly nodded and headed down the hall. Several minutes later Alasdair was handing Andros a sippy cup with juice in it. His next question was just to see how lucid Andros was. "Can you tell me your name?" He helped Andros sit up and raise the cup to his lips.

"Andros," he whispered, taking a drink from the cup. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he leaned back on the bed, letting his eyes close. Alasdair smiled at his success and made sure that Andros was asleep before inserting the I.V. and setting his arm.

"Doctor," a nurse whispered from the door, "the police have found his uncle."

"Are they on their way?" he questioned and the nurse nodded. "Good, but I don't think we'll be able to let him go home right away."

"I'll explain everything to them once they get here," the nurse replied and left him to finish his work.

"Only a little while longer," Alasdair whispered, brushing a few stray hairs out of Andros' face, "and you'll be with your family again."

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Ch 4 Discovery

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Slytherin-Angel 44: They don't get reunited until the next chapter, sorry._

_Alexandra Khayman: Yes, he is going to be well taken care of._

_bRaInWaVe: It's still one or two chapters until he actually goes home._

Ch. 4 Discovery

Five hours had passed since Andros had been brought into the hospital and the nurse had finally gotten in contact with Alden. Now, Bella was running around the house trying to pack as much as she could into their last suitcase.

"Honey," Ajax began as he carried two suitcases down the stairs with Karone on his shoulders, "we don't need all this. I'm sure what you put in the first four suitcases will do just fine."

"But I have to make sure we take things for Andros," Bella defended. "That's what I'm putting in here." Ajax placed Karone on the floor and walked over to his wife taking her into his arms.

"I don't think Andros will be concerned about the number of toys we bring him," he whispered. "I think the only thing that really matters is that we're getting our little boy back." Bella nodded against his shoulder and pulled away slowly.

"I'll just put him a few outfits in here then and we'll be ready to go," she replied.

An hour later they finally made it to Alden's office where they were receiving a police escort to the other side of the colony. As they pulled up they saw Alden talking to a police officer and he looked over at their hover car and laughed.

"It's about time you got here," he stated as Ajax stepped out of the car. "I thought I was going to have to send him after you."

"Well," Ajax began, "you know how women can be." In a lower voice he added, "Especially mine."

"I heard that," Bella replied from behind them. "So, are we ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Alden answered, "but the doctor that found Andros wanted me to tell you we won't be bringing him home anytime soon."

"We kinda figured that much," Ajax stated. "We just want to see him."

"Well, let's get going then," the officer ordered from behind them.

The trip to the hospital seemed to take forever, even though they were going much faster than the speed limit allowed. When they arrived Karone and Bella were both asleep and Ajax's hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey," Alden whispered from beside him, "calm down. It's okay." As he brought the vehicle to a stop he turned his attention to the back seat, knowing that his brother was incapable of waking Bella. "Bella," he whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping niece, "we're here." Bella's eyes slowly opened and she fought her way through the fog of sleep.

"Let's go," she stated excitedly, covering her mouth when she realized Karone was still asleep. She then noticed the teddy bear in her daughter's arms and looked at it questionably.

"She thought her brother would like it," Ajax explained, now a lot calmer than he had been a few seconds before. Bella nodded and carefully unbuckled her daughter from her car seat and opened the door. Just as she was about to reach back in and get Karone Ajax interrupted, "I'll get her." He got his daughter out of the car, careful not to wake her and they entered the hospital.

Meanwhile, in a small room in the children's ward Andros was finally regaining consciousness. He tensed when he opened his eyes but quickly relaxed when he realized he was not in his normal crib. He looked out the bars and saw the man who had rescued him the day before asleep in a chair. He poked the man on the arm, giggling when the man jerked awake.

"So, you thought that was funny did you?" Alasdair questioned.

"Yeah," Andros whispered. Alasdair smiled at the boy and then remembered that he had received a picture of Andros' family to show him. "Who that?" Andros asked as he looked at the picture.

"Well," the doctor began, "this is your daddy. That's your mommy and the little girl is your sister."

"Sister?" he repeated and Alasdair nodded. "What her name?"

"Karone," he answered. "They'll be here in a little while. Would you like to see them?"

Andros nodded but then whispered, "I'm scared."

"They won't hurt you, I promise," Dr. Shocker stated. Just then the door opened and a nurse came in.

"They're here," Shelly announced.

"Okay," Alasdair replied and then turned back to Andros. "I have to go see your mommy and daddy but I'll be back later. If you need anything tell Shelly and she'll get it for you okay?" Andros nodded and clung to the photo in his hand.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Karovan," Alasdair began as he entered his office. They both stood and shook his hand before returning to their chairs. He sat down behind his desk and tried to figure out how to begin.

"Where's Andros?" Bella questioned before he could begin.

"He's in his room upstairs," he replied. "I'm sure Alden told you that he won't be going home anytime soon." They both nodded. "Okay, we found him in an abandoned house. He had been beaten and burned. His arm had grown back crooked and I had to reset it. He had several broken ribs which are now wrapped and one of the burns is infected. I started him on antibiotics so it should be cleared up in a few days."

"Why do you want him to stay?" Ajax questioned. "If the infection will be cleared up why can't he go home?"

"I want to make sure he's ready," Alasdair answered simply. "He's been through a lot and I just want to make sure he's ready to go home before I send him home. I don't want him to be overwhelmed."

"So, when can we see him?" Bella asked.

"I'll call to see if he's still awake," Alasdair answered and picked up the phone. After a few minutes he put down the phone and reported, "He's still awake but the nurse just gave him some juice so he may go to sleep shortly."

"Can we still see him?" Ajax questioned.

"Of course," Alasdair replied. "I just thought you night want to see him awake first. I'll show you to his room."

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Ch 5 Emotional Meetings

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation. Sorry for the long wait but school's been a killer and then I had a lot of people in the family get sick but now I should be able to update faster.

_Celeron Red: You'll find out how he reacts to his parents in this chapter._

_Slytherin-Angel44: Here's the next chapter and if you're lucky the next one will be up in no longer than 2 days._

_Phantom Rogue: He is safe and he will get to stay that way for a little while before the bad luck hits in._

Ch. 5 Emotional Meetings

When they arrived at Andros' room he was indeed already asleep but Ajax and Bella didn't care, all they wanted was to see their little boy. Bella sat down beside the crib and carefully stroked Andros' face, making sure to avoid the bandages.

"Have they caught who did this to him?" Ajax questioned, the anger clear in his voice.

"No," Alasdair replied, "but they do have witnesses that have seen them since they left. It shouldn't be much longer."

"The wait's over," Alden stated as he entered the room. "They caught them just as they were about to leave the planet. Luckily, the person who checked their tickets realized who they were and contacted the police." Ajax and Bella shared a look of relief and then looked past Alden at their daughter. "She woke up and wanted to see her brother."

"Come here, Karone," Ajax began, picking his daughter up when she reached him. He carried her over to the crib and let her look over the railing. "That's your brother, Andros."

"He's little," she stated, looking at her brother closely. "I want to play with him."

"You can play with him when he wakes up," Bella told her.

"No, now!" Karone demanded. Andros began to wake up at the sound of raised voices and Ajax quickly quieted his daughter. Bella kept the hand she had on Andros perfectly still not wanting to scare him. His eyes opened slowly and he stiffened as he felt a hand on his stomach. He peeked through the bars, terrified that Diana and Duncan would be standing there, but instead he saw the people from the picture the doctor had given him.

"Mommy?" he questioned and Bella nodded. He looked past her and spotted Ajax and Karone. "Daddy? My sister?"

"Yes," Bella whispered. "That's your daddy and Karone."

"Rone," Andros stated. "She like me?"

"Yeah," Ajax began, stepping closer with Karone, "she likes you."

"Where Aldair?" he questioned.

"I'm right here, Andros," Alasdair stated, coming into the toddlers sight. Andros saw the cup in his hand and automatically reached for it. "This one is for your sister. Yours is on the way."

He slowly sat up and reached his arms up to Bella whispered, "Up please." She felt the tears forming in her eyes but did nothing to stop them. She picked up her baby boy and held him close to her.

"Be careful with his chest," Alasdair reminded her as she started to sit down and she nodded.

"I wanna play," Andros whined.

"You can't until you get better," Alasdair told him.

"Mommy," he started, "make me better."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," his mother replied, "but I can't do that. We'll have to wait." Just then the nurse walked into the room with Andros' drink and Bella gladly handed to her now crying son. He drank it slowly, hoping that it wouldn't put him to sleep like the others had. Unfortunately it did and within minutes Andros was once again asleep. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Alasdair promised, helping Bella place Andros back in the crib. "He should be fine in a couple of days to go home but I would like to see him interact with each of you before he goes if it's okay with you."

"Of course," Ajax stated. "Anything to get him home."

"When I play with him?" Karone questioned.

"I'll go find you some toys and when Andros wakes up again you can both play with them," Alasdair explained and a smile spread across Karone's face. He left them alone with Andros, giving Shelly strict instructions to check in on them every ten minutes. He was almost positive they wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt Andros but after all he had been through he wasn't about to take a chance.

It wasn't long before Andros was awake again and he quickly began to play with the toys that had been placed in the crib. When Alasdair placed Karone in the crib Andros stopped playing and curled up in the corner. Alasdair had already explained to Ajax, Bella, and Alden that the best thing was to leave them alone. Slowly, Karone picked up one of the toys and offered it to her brother. Andros reached his hand out and took the toy. The smile that came across Karone's face was enough for the adults to know that they were doing the right thing. It didn't take long for Andros to sit up and make his way over to his sister so they could play together. Seeing that everything was going well the adults quietly made their way out of the room.

"That went well," Bella stated as they all made themselves comfortable in the chairs in the hallway.

"Yes, it did," Alasdair agreed. "Now, if I can just see how he interacts with you and Ajax I think sending him home will come quickly."

"How will we pull that off?" Ajax questioned. "I mean, Karone isn't going to leave him now that she got him to play with her." No one could think of an answer immediately so they decided to go back into the room. When Bella and Ajax entered the room they couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them. Andros and Karone were curled up together fast asleep.

"I've got it!" Alden shouted in a whisper. "Karone will probably wake up first and I'll take her to get something to eat while you guys play with Andros." Bella and Ajax nodded and before long their plan was in motion.

Andros woke up fully expecting to see his sister beside him but the only people in the room were his parents.

"Where Karone go?" he asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"She just went to eat," Ajax answered making his way over to the crib. "Do you want to play with me and your mommy?" Andros nodded slowly and his parents could tell that he was obviously scared. "Don't worry we won't hurt you."

Andros still didn't look convinced so Bella asked, "Would you like for Alasdair to be in here too?" Andros nodded and Ajax opened the door. Without question Alasdair entered the room and sat in one of the chairs beside the crib.

As soon as Alasdair entered the room Andros relaxed and offered a toy to both of his parents. Bella and Ajax played with their some for a little over an hour before Ajax was forced to return with their daughter.

"She wants to play with Andros," he explained as he sat her down in the crib. Much to everyone's surprise Andros didn't have any problem adjusting to playing with everyone and Alasdair knew that Andros would be more than fine when he went home.

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Ch 6 Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_sunflowerlily: Yes, it is sad but it will get a little better soon._

_Phantom Rogue: He is a cutie. There's definately no dening that. Here's more._

Ch. 6 Home Sweet Home

It took another week for Andros to heal up and be ready to go home. Alasdair had given a copy of Andros' medical file to Alden and gave strict instructions for Andros to continue both his physical and speech therapy. After saying goodbye to Andros and promising that he would visit as much as possible Alasdair headed back into the hospital to take care of his other young patients.

A little over an hour later Karone announced, "There's our house." Andros instantly looked to where his sister pointed and saw a very big white house. Bella unbuckled both her children and Karone instantly ran to the front door. Meanwhile, Andros had a firm grasp on Bella's hand and they slowly made their way in the house.

"It's about time you got home," Alden announced as he came out of the kitchen with Karone in his arms. Bella gave him a stern look as she noticed the cupcake in Karone's hand. "I tried to stop her but she was just too fast. I did save the rest of the cupcakes from her." He sat down beside Andros and offered him a cupcake. Andros smiled and quickly snatched the treat from his uncle before his mother could say no.

"I may decide to ban you from the house, you know," Bella stated.

"You won't do that," Alden contradicted. "You love me too much to do something like that." Bella laughed and Ajax finally joined them after bringing in the luggage from the car.

"You know," he began, glaring at his brother, "I could've used some help bringing in all the bags."

"Sorry," Alden replied, "but someone had to help your wife with these crazy kids." It was them that the three adults realized that Karone and Andros were gone. Their panic subsided as the giggles from the kitchen reached their ears.

"What are you two doing?" Ajax questioned, barely suppressing the urge to laugh at the sight of his children. Neither of them was tall enough to reach the cupcakes so they had found a wooden spoon and had managed to get the cupcakes down. Now, instead of nice decorated cupcakes, Ajax had two frosting covered children who at the time of the adults' arrival had been having a miniature food fight.

"Uh-oh," Karone whispered, quickly hiding the spoon behind her back.

"I sorry," Andros added as he ran over and wrapped himself around his father's leg.

"It's okay," Ajax told his children. He picked Andros up and gently wiped away the tears rolling down his face. "I'm glad you two are having so much fun. Now, who's ready for a bath?"

"Me, me," Karone answered excitedly. "We have a lot of toys to play with." Andros smiled and gasped in surprise as his father placed him on his shoulders. "Daddy, get me too!" Ajax laughed and easily picked up Karone. He slowly climbed the stairs and made his way to his children's bedroom.

"You two pick out some pajamas while I go get the bath ready," he stated and they both nodded. Once he had left the room Karone quickly showed Andros where everything was. It didn't take long for Ajax to prepare the bath and he was surprised that both his children were ready by the time he returned. "Ready?" Both Karone and Andros nodded and they soon found themselves in a tub of warm water.

"What's that?" Karone questioned, pointing at one of the many scars on her brother's body. Andros quickly covered it but Ajax made him put his hands down.

"It's a boo-boo," he explained to his daughter. "It's from the bad people that tried to keep your brother away from us." Karone nodded and placed her hand on her lips before putting it on the scar.

"There," she began, "that will make it all better." Andros smiled and they quickly became distracted by the toys in the tub. While they were distracted Ajax hurried to wash both of them before they could realize what was happening. About thirty minutes later Bella entered in her apron to help Ajax get the twins ready for dinner. Once they were both wrapped in a bug, fluffy towel their eyes began to droop.

"You two can't go to sleep until you've had dinner," Bella told them as she dressed Karone and her husband dressed Andros.

An hour later Bella and Ajax placed their sleeping children in their beds, neither knowing nor even considering that this could possibly be the longest night of their lives.

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Ch 7 Scary Nights

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Alexandra Khayman: Yes, they will get punished but I'll just have it as flashbacks through some of the later chapters._

_Phantom Rogue: He'll be happy for a little while maybe._

Ch. 7 Scary Nights

It was only an hour and a half after Bella and Ajax Karovan had put their children to bed when they were awoken by a terrified scream. They rushed into their children's room to find their son curled up in the corner of his bed. Karone was sitting beside him but nothing seemed to get through to him.

Carefully, Bella picked Andros up and rocked him as she whispered, "It's okay, Andros. You're safe here. No one will hurt you." Slowly, Andros came out of his terrified state and tears ran down his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck while his father pulled Karone into a hug.

After Andros had calmed down Ajax asked, "What's wrong?" He already knew the answer as did his wife but they knew the only way Andros was going to heal was if he talked about it.

"I was back there," he whispered as fresh tears made their way down his face, "and when Aldair comes they catch him and he doesn't take me with him."

"It was just a dream, Andros," Bella explained. "No one will ever take you from us again."

"Mommy?" Karone asked from her father's arms. "Can we sleep in your bed tonight?" Seeing the fear in both her children's eyes made the decision easy as she simply nodded her head. She looked down at Andros, surprised to see him on his way back to dream land and carefully picked him up. By the time they made it to their room Andros and Karone were asleep once again. Bella and Ajax carefully placed their sleeping children in the bed and laid down beside them. It wasn't long before they too were asleep.

It seemed like mere minutes later when Andros started crying again, this time reliving the worst of the beatings he had received from Duncan. This time it took a lot longer to get the story out of him and by the time he was finished Bella was crying and Ajax was ready to kill Duncan himself. After he was back asleep again Bella and Ajax remained awake both offering the other comfort.

Morning came quickly for the family and both children were still very tired. Bella made them a small breakfast before sending them up to their room to play.

"What do we do?" She asked her husband as they began eating their own breakfast.

"I'm not sure," Ajax replied. "Alden's supposed to come by later, we'll ask him." Bella nodded and finished eating her breakfast. When they had finished Ajax went upstairs to check on his children. He found them curled up together in Karone's bed sleeping. When he arrived down stairs he found his wife talking to his brother. "So, do you have any ideas about what we can do?"

"Actually," Alden began, "you're doing exactly what you should."

"Really?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah," he replied. "You're getting him to talk about his dreams and then reassuring him that you will protect him. Now, if it goes on for more than a week we might need to try something a little different." As he completed his statement Andros' cries could be hears. The three adults hurried up the stairs to console the toddler.

Two weeks later Andros was still having nightmares and Alden had contacted Alasdair. He came as soon as he could, hoping he could do something for his young patient.

"Aldair!" Andros yelled as he came down the stairs. Alasdair hurried to the stairs and picked Andros up.

"How are you?" he questioned, though he could already tell just how tired Andros really was.

"I have bad dreams," Andros answered, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know," Alasdair replied, "but I'm going to make them go away." In truth, his plan was to sedate Andros to let him catch up on his sleep and then find a way to make the nightmares easier for Andros to deal with. About that time Alden came from the kitchen holding a cup full of juice which Andros gladly accepted.

"I'll take him upstairs," Bella offered once her son was asleep. "So, do you have any suggestions?' she questioned Alasdair as soon as she returned.

"I think the best thing for him is to continue talking about them after he has them, " he answered. "I'll leave you some sedative so you can get him to sleep afterwards. I'm going to try to get him to talk a little after he wakes up and see if that doesn't help."

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Real life sucks. Please Review!


	8. Ch 8 He Hates Me

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 8 He Hates Me

Three years had passed since Andros had been returned to his family and he was now doing very well. Both he and Karone were in school and doing extremely well. Andros still had the occasional nightmare but he didn't wake everyone up unless it was a very bad one. Over the years Ajax's job had become more and more demanding which put more pressure on him leading to him being stressed all the time. Bella had begged him to change jobs and Alden had even offered to get him a job at the hospital but he had turned them both down.

Not only had he refused their suggestions but he was also working many extra hours because it was only a week until the twins' birthday. At the moment Andros was in the kitchen trying to get Ajax to get him something to drink.

"Andros, you can get it yourself," Ajax stated. "I'm too busy right now."

Andros made his way to the refrigerator and carefully opened the door. He got the milk from the bottom shelf and placed it on the counter. He pulled a chair from the table over to the counter to stand on and climbed on it. He took the lid off his cup and the lid off the milk. He began pouring the milk and then his hand slipped from the jug. Milk ran all over the counter drowning Ajax's work papers and then into the floor.

Before Andros could react Ajax was pulling him from the chair and yelling, "Andros, look what you did! Why weren't you careful? Go to your room!" Andros ran from the kitchen up to the room he stilled shared with Karone. He was glad that his sister was gone with their mother to the store and began throwing clothes into his backpack. He tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a note for his sister. He placed the note on her pillow and quietly made his way downstairs. He was glad to find his father had walked into the backyard and quickly made his way out the front. As soon as he cleared the door he began running, having no idea where he was going. HE soon found himself out in the pouring ran outside the hospital. He made his way to the Nurse's Station and a nurse quickly got him a towel and led his to his uncle's office.

"You just wait here," she told him. "Alden is with a patient but he'll be here as soon as he's finished." Andros nodded and made himself comfortable in a chair before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, at the Karovan household, Bella and Karone returned home with many birthday presents. They found Ajax where they had left him, hard at work. Karone hurried up the stairs to tell her brother about the presents that they were getting.

"How was your day?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Well, let's see," Ajax began sarcastically, "our son spilt milk all over the papers I had finished and now I have to do them all over again. Oh and my boss called and told me that I have to work on the twins' birthday so I had a wonderful day."

Any reply Bella may have given was forgotten as Karone came down the stairs and yelled, "Andros is gone!"

"What?" Both her parents exclaimed. Karone showed them the note Andros had left her. Bella read it quickly, her anger rising as she discovered the reason that Andros had ran away.

"You yelled at him for spilling milk?" Bella questioned angrily. "He's only four he needs help with things like that."

"I didn't think he'd do this," Ajax whispered. "I just had so much stress already and I just snapped." The phone rang in the other room and Bella hurried to answer it.

"Bella, it's Alden," the voice on the phone stated. "Andros is with me. He won't tell me what happened just that Ajax is mad at him." Bella quickly explained the situation, relieved that her son was safe. Upon her return to the other room Ajax and Karone looked at her with tears in their eyes. "He's with Alden. Now, my stubborn husband, go bring home our son." Ajax nodded and hurried to their hover car.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Alden was having a talk with his nephew. He had already changed Andros into some dry clothes and he was wrapped up in a big blanket, sitting in his uncle's lap.

"Your dad is on his way," he explained and Andros nodded slightly. "He's not mad anymore. In fact, I think he's sorry for yelling at you and I bet he was worried about where you were."

"Really?" Andros asked and his uncle nodded. "Is he going to take me home?"  
"Yes," Alden replied. "Your mommy and Karone are waiting for you at home." Before Andros could ask anymore questions Ajax walked into his brother's office.

"Andros," he began, "we were so worried." Andros didn't reply and Ajax swallowed. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had originally thought. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't your fault that you spilt the milk I should have helped you." Andros got down from Alden's lap and ran into his father's arms.

"Can we go home now?" Andros asked and Ajax nodded. He picked his son up and collected the backpack from Alden.

"Thanks for taking care of him," Ajax told his brother. Alden only nodded and watched as his brother and nephew left the room.

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Ch 9 Responsibility

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 9 Responsibility

A little over four years had passed and Andros and Karone, now ten-years-old, were about to get the biggest shock of their life. They had heard the rumors going around school saying that Kinwon had chosen the first ever team of Power Rangers from KO-35. Their parents had informed them that the rumors were very true but what they failed to mention to their children was that they were being considered.

Ajax and Bella had let their concerns about their children possibly becoming rangers be known to the entire selection committee and especially Kinwon. However, they knew that their protests were falling on deaf ears. Andros and Karone had both began to notice the anxiety of their parents but they never questioned them. Late one night, long after their parents had put them to bed, Andros and Karone were awoken by a knock on the front door. The siblings shared a worried look before they decided to see what was going on. By the time they reached the stairs their parents' voices along with Kinwon's voice could easily be heard.

"What's he doing here?" Karone asked her brother. Andros shrugged and leaned forward to see if he could make out any of the adults' conversation.

"I will need to run the necessary tests," they heard Kinwon state, "and then evaluate the fighting skills."

"When?" their father questioned.

"Tomorrow would be excellent," the commander replied, "but if you want to wait a few days that will be fine." As they heard the adults coming back towards the front door they quickly made their way back to their room but they clearly heard the commander say, "Two of the seven rangers have been chosen."

"Did you hear that?" Karone questioned. Andros nodded and waited for her to continue. "I don't think we're old enough to even be considered so it must mean that Mom and Dad are going to be Power Rangers."

"That's so cool," Andros replied. "When we go back to school we'll have to tell everyone." They both went to sleep dreaming of what it would be like having rangers as parents.

Meanwhile, their parents were still downstairs debating what they should do. Neither wanted their children to have to take the great responsibility of being rangers but at the same time they would be very proud of their children for being chosen for such a great responsibility.

"What should we do?" Bella questioned. "They're too young to take on such a big responsibility but we really can't tell Kinwon no."

"I don't know, baby," Ajax replied. "I guess all we can do is take Andros and Karone for the tests and see what happens." Bella nodded he head against his shoulder and he pulled away slowly so he could guide her back to their room. She was practically asleep by the time they reached their room but Ajax knew that neither of them would be getting a good night's sleep.

The next morning Andros and Karone woke up to find their parents gone. The found a note on the refrigerator that told them that their parents were gone to a meeting with Kinwon. They ate breakfast in silence until Andros noticed a strange paper on the counter. He got the paper and skimmed over the contents. It took several seconds for the contents to make sense to Andros and even then he had to reread it again.

"Karone!" he yelled. His sister rushed over and he forced the paper into her hands. "Read this." Karone read the paper and her eyes grew wide as she realized what it meant.

"Dies this mean what I think it means?" she questioned and Andros shrugged helplessly.

"I think it means we're the ones Kinwon was talking about last night," he replied. "But why us? We're only ten and I've seen a lot of the older kids at school that are much better fighters."

"I know," Karone stated. "I think we better ask Mom and Dad when they get back."

By the time Ajax and Bella returned Andros and Karone had fallen asleep on the couch. As Ajax attempted to shut the door quietly Andros jolted up, successfully startling his mother and waking his sister. It took him several minutes to calm down and realize exactly where he was.

"I really thought I was over that," he muttered, shaking away the last remaining fragments of his nightmare. It was then that he realized his parents had returned and he gladly welcomed the distraction. "What does this letter mean?" He handed the letter over to his mother, whose face paled as she realized what Andros was talking about.

"Well," Ajax began, coming over to join his family on the couch, "despite our protests Kinwon and the selection committee have decided to make you two rangers."

"Why us?" Andros asked for the second time that night, hoping that this time he would get an answer.

"Apparently, your teacher has been recording both of you while you've been sparring and he showed them to Kinwon," he explained. "Kinwon tells us that you both have extraordinary potential and that you both possess a Power Signature meaning you can hold the Power."

"Are the others as young as us?" Karone questioned, hoping that they would already know the other rangers.

"From what he told us," Bella began, "you are the youngest two but you're all pretty close in age."

"When do we get to meet these other ranges?" Andros asked, still afraid that this was the worst idea he had ever hears.

"Tomorrow," his father replied. "That's why we're all going to bed."


	10. Ch 10 Joining the Team

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 10 Joining the Team

Just a short thirty minutes after Bella and Ajax had put their children to bed they found themselves in their bed with their two ten-year-olds between them. They talked about what was going to happen the following day and what Karone and Andros' lives would be like afterwards. Bella and Ajax, after several hours of trying, finally managed to get both Andros and Karone to sleep about an hour before they had to get up.

"So, are you ready for today?" Ajax asked his wife as they headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"No," Bella answered truthfully, "but I really don't think I have much of a choice." They fixed breakfast in silence, each trying to come to terms with the upcoming events the best way they could. It wasn't long before two very sleepy ten-year-olds entered the room. "Are you two hungry?" At their nods Bella hurried and fixed them both a plate. They all say down at the table and ate in silence until Bella couldn't help but ask, "Are you two worried about today?" Both her children nodded but neither elaborated. "You two have nothing to worry about. As long as you to stick together everything will be fine."

"Your mother's right," Ajax added. "And if you two ever need anything you know we're here and if you don't want us your uncle is just a phone call away."

"We know, dad," Karone stated. "Plus, if we didn't call someone if we needed something we would be in all kinds of trouble." Andros just nodded in agreement although it was still obvious to everyone else in the room that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ajax asked, pulling his son onto his lap.

"I don't want to do this," Andros whispered. "What if no one else likes me and what if the others are better than me?"

"Listen," his father began, "there's no reason for you to worry about that now. Give this a chance to be something good. Now, let's get ready and go see who these other rangers are." Everyone headed off to get ready and about thirty minutes later they met back in the living room. "Are you guys ready?" Everyone nodded and Ajax ushered them all out the door.

It wasn't long before they found themselves at Kinwon's house. Andros and Karone stared out the window at the large number of cars at the house. Their parents also seemed highly confused which only increased their children's anxiety. As they walked to the door it opened and Andros and Karone were separated from their parents. Their parents looked shocked at the move and they could only send their two terrified children silent words of comfort. Andros and Karone soon found themselves in a room with five other children. All the children seemed to be at least close to their age and they all looked very confused also.

"Hi there," the boy in silver began, coming straight over to Karone," my name's Zhane. Do you know why we're here?"

"No," Karone replied, a blush slowly forming on her face, "our parents told us we were coming for a test but they looked surprised when we were separated so we were hoping someone in here knew what was going on. Oh, I'm Karone and this is my twin brother Andros."

"Nice to meet you," he stated. "Our parents all told us the same thing but apparently something's changed. Oh, this is Jenna, Brylee, Aalion, and Xadrian." They all gave a slight wave and then the door opened revealing the man who had brought them in. He signaled for them to follow him and they did so without question.

When they arrived at the room where their parents were they noticed they all looked even more depressed and Andros immediately asked, "What's going on?" The tone of his voice alone told Kinwon he needed to tell them about the change of plans that had occurred.

"You all know that you have been chosen," he began and they all nodded. "Well, are original plan was to test you all and give you a chance to get to know each other but the plans have changed. You will now have to go straight into training so that you will be ready if an attack comes."

"So, why are there all those people waiting out there?" Karone asked nervously.

"Well," her mother started, "you'll be receiving your morphers today and those people are waiting to see you." The adults could tell that all the children were nervous but the formal introduction of them as the planet's protectors had to be done. A few minutes later the seven children found themselves on stage with the entire colony staring at them. Although their parents and Kinwon were standing with them, they still felt all alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kinwon began, "as you all know there have been threats made by Dark Specter that KO-35 will be one of the next planets he attacks. Before this happens we have decided to name a ranger team to defend us. I would like to introduce that team to you." The colony stared at the children in front of them, everybody hoping that Kinwon wasn't serious. These children couldn't possibly protect the planet but if Kinwon was going to give them that responsibility the colonists had no choice but to except it. Slowly, the audience began applauding and a smile came to the commander's face. "I am very happy that you all approve of my decision," Kinwon stated after the applauses stopped. "I am now going to take our rangers to their training facility so they will be ready when Dark Specter attacks." The children and their parents followed Kinwon to the Ranger Academy and were given the grand tour.

Later that night Andros was lying in his bed staring at the morpher on his wrist. He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around all the events that had happened that day.

"Andros," Karone whispered from her bed, "are you awake?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Do you want to come over here?" In a matter of seconds he felt his sister lie down beside him. "Couldn't sleep?"

Karone shook her head and explained, "I'm afraid. What is they decide we're not good enough?"

"I don't think that will happen," Andros replied. "I'm not sure any other kids would be willing to take on this responsibility." Karone nodded, making herself comfortable, and before long they were both asleep.

A week had passed since Andros and Karone had received their morphers and today was the day that they would be moving into the Ranger Academy. It had taken quite a while to convince the children to leave their homes but after spending time together at the academy they were all very excited about moving in together.

"Hey, Karone," Andros began, standing at the bottom of the stairs, "are you sure you packed enough?" Alden laughed as his son unsuccessfully dodged the pillows being thrown at him.

"You know, he actually has a point," Ajax stated. "I'm not sure five suitcases are enough." This time the pillow were directed at him and were being thrown by his wife.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves in their new rooms at the academy. Andros and Zhane were sharing a room, Aalion and Xadrian were sharing a room, and all the girls were sharing a room. The three rooms were located close together mainly because they were the youngest students at the academy and also so they would be able to bond outside of training. Little did they know this bonding would take a little more work than they had expected.

A/N: Please Review!


	11. Ch 11 Best Friends Forever

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 11 Best Friends Forever

Zhane sighed as he allowed himself to collapse on his bed. It had been two months since he and the other rangers had been chosen but he could still tell the Andros was having a much harder time adjusting than anyone else. He looked up as the door to his and Andros' room opened and watched as his roommate made his way over to his own bed. Zhane could tell by the was Andros' clothes were clinging to his body that the younger boy had been going through extra practice simulations again. Zhane shook his head, he really didn't feel like dealing with this tonight. He then noticed how Andros seemed to be favoring his right side and knew that no one would appreciate it if he didn't say something.

"You okay?" he questioned as he rolled out of bed. Andros nodded his head but groaned as he removed his shirt. Even in the dimly lit room Zhane could clearly make out the bruises beginning to form on Andros' side. "You should really get that looked at. You could have some broken ribs."

"I can't," Andros whispered but Zhane heard him perfectly. "I promised Karone that I wouldn't practice so hard." Zhane thought long and hard about his choices. He thought that Karone needed to know but at the moment he thought that it would be better if he played by Andros' rules for now.

"Karone doesn't have to know," he replied. At Andros' confused look he added, "I can patch you up just as good as those doctors. Maybe even better." Zhane left the room quickly but quietly and returned a few minutes later with some tape and two drinks. "Here," he said, handing Andros one of the two cups. Andros took a sip and smiled as he recognized it as his favorite drink.

"Thanks," he stated, taking another sip. Zhane smiled in response, silently congratulating himself for sneaking a painkiller past Andros. Karone had once told him about how a doctor had to give Andros sedatives after he had been rescued for him to be able to sleep which had in turn caused Andros to become very suspicious of people giving him drinks. It only took him five minutes to wrap Andros' ribs but by then Andros' eyes lids were already drooping.

"Alright," Zhane began, "how 'bout we get in bed and get some actual rest before we have to start training again?" Andros nodded and climbed into his bed, his eyes closing before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Zhane woke up and found that Andros was still asleep. He had decided last night that Karone needed to know what had happened to Andros so she would keep a closer eye on him. He dressed quickly and made his way to the cafeteria where he knew Karone would be eating her breakfast.

"We need to talk," he stated as he took a seat next to Karone at what had become "their table". Karone nodded, having a feeling that he wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. "Andros did some extra training last night and he broke at least a couple ribs." He held up his hand before she could interrupt. "I took care of it but he didn't want you to know."

"Then why are you telling me?" she questioned, confused as to why Zhane would break his word to her brother.

"I...care about you," he replied boldly, "and I know that Andros means a lot to you. At the same time though I think I made some progress with him last night and I don't want to lose that."

Once she got over the initial shock of his first statement she promised, "I won't say anything to him. I'm actually glad that he's finally showing trust in someone other than me." They changed the conversation quickly when they saw Andros approaching the table.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Andros asked.

"Nothing important," Karone replied, "but I do have something important to tell you." When she looked at Zhane he took that as his cue excuse himself.

"I'll go get us something to drink," he states, leaving the table slightly confused.

"So, what's so secret that Zhane had to leave?" Andros questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Well," she began, "Jenna, Brylee, and I were planning to go see a movie tonight and I wanted to make sure that you're okay with that."

"Actually," he replied nervously, "Zhane and I are getting closer. In fact, he's practically the greatest friend, besides you, that I've ever had. So, you go out and have fun tonight. Don't worry about me. I'm sure Zhane and I will come up with something to do."

"What are we going to do?" Zhane asked as he sat back down at the table.

"You're going to make my brother do something fun while all the girls go out," she answered.

"Not a problem," Zhane stated. "In fact, I already have an idea." Although both siblings stared at him he just shrugged, not willing to give away any of his plan.

After breakfast they made their way to the practice gym where their teammates were waiting. Training lasted for a total of three hours and all the rangers were happy once it was over. Karone was very relieved that Andros had always with Zhane and she could tell that Zhane had been holding back. As they walked back to their rooms Karone allowed herself to fall to the back of the group with Zhane.

"Thanks for going easy on him," she whispered. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand, pulling her to the side as the others entered their rooms.

"I did it for you," he stated, quickly placing kiss on he cheek before rushing into his room. Karone placed a hand on her cheek, feeling her face heat up. She quickly entered her room before anyone could see her.

Several hours later Andros found himself in his room with Zhane. His ribs were still tender but they weren't hurting nearly as bad. Of course, this was because Zhane had snuck painkillers into his drinks throughout the day. Andros stared at his roommate who was hard at work at his desk. He forced himself to sit up and then he walked over to Zhane's desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Zhane jumped at the sound of his voice, almost spilling the green liquid he was pouring into the bags.

"This is all a part of my master plan," he replied. "You remember when the girls poured water on us last week." Andros nodded, vividly remembering swearing that his revenge would be sweet. "Now, it's our turn." A smile came across both boys' faces and Andros quickly joined Zhane in making their weapons.

An hour later the girls finally returned to their room and as they opened the door they were attacked by balloons and buckets filled with green goo. They screamed and Andros and Zane laughed. Before they could make it out of the room they were tackled on the bed. Karone got Zhane while Jenna got Andros.

"So, you thought you could get revenge on us?" Jenna questioned from above Andros. He felt his face turning red and did his best to play it cool. He managed a nod and she laughed. "It was a good try. However, now you must be punished." Andros gulped at the use of the word punished and was shocked when Jenna bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. She climbed off him and he all but sprinted out of the room.

"It's about time you made a move," Karone stated, still holding Zhane to the bed. "Now, for your punishment." She kissed him on the lips, knowing that she didn't want to keep her feeling hidden any longer. He melted into the kiss but they somehow managed to keep their official first kiss gentle. " You better get over there and make sure my brother's still alive." Zhane nodded and rushed to his room.

A/N: Please Review!


	12. Ch 12 First Love

_Dark Red Knight: This story is an AU so it will not be the same as the show. Thanks for reviewing. _

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 12 First Love

It had been almost a month since the boys had pulled their revenge stunt and since then Andros and Jenna along with Zane and Karone had been growing closer and closer. Today was a very special day, Jenna's birthday, and Andros was worried because he wanted to have her the perfect gift. As he sat there in his room contemplating what he should give Jenna his mind drifted back to what had happened on this very day many years ago. His testimony against Duncan and Diana.

His mind stopped wondering when Zhane stepped into the room and stated, "Let's get going." He was seriously worried when Andros didn't move or say anything. "Come on, Andros, we have a party to get to."

"I don't want to go anymore, Zhane," he whispered as the memories of many years ago flooded his mind.

"Why?" Zhane questioned. "I know you love birthday parties and this particular birthday party has been all you've been talking about for weeks."

"I just don't feel like a party anymore," he replied. Zhane just shook his head and decided to get the only two people he knew could get through to Andros no matter what. He crossed the hall and knocked on the door to the girls' room.

"What is it, Zhane?" Karone asked as she opened the door.

"Your stubborn brother says he's not going to the party anymore," he explained. "I figured that you and Jenna are the only ones that can get through to him."

"I'll go," Jenna volunteered as she stepped out of her closet. "After all it is my party we're trying to get him to come to." Zhane and Karone nodded, both knowing that she was the best person for the job. Jenna strolled across the hall and straight into Andros' room. "Now, why are you telling people that you're not coming to my party anymore?"

"I just don't want to," Andros whispered and as Jenna finally got a good look at his face she realized he was crying.

"Hey," she began, rushing over and pulling him into a hug, "it's okay if you don't want to come anymore but I'd really like to know what's wrong?"

"Karone didn't tell you?" he questioned and she shook her head. "Today is when I had to testify against Duncan and Diana. It just isn't a good day because I think about everything they did to me."

"Oh, Andros," she stated, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry. We all just thought you were being your normal, stubborn self." Jenna pulled away enough so she could see his face. "You don't have to come to my party but it would really mean a lot to me if you did." With that she placed a kiss on his cheek and left the room. Andros placed his hand where Jenna's lips had been and decided that he wasn't going to allow the past to interfere with his life anymore. As he began to get ready he was hit with an onslaught of memories from eight years earlier.

_"And you'll sit in that big chair," Alasdair explained as he showed Andros the courtroom._

_"Where will they be?" Andros questioned and Alasdair could tell he was getting nervous._

_"They'll be sitting over at that table," he answered. "But they won't be able to say anything to you or hurt you." Andros nodded but it did little to calm him. _

_A few hours later Andros found himself back in the courtroom only this time it was filled with people and both Duncan and Diana kept sending dirty looks his way. His mother pulled him into her lap, giving him a small amount of comfort. It wasn't long before he found himself on the stand._

_"Will you please tell the court your name?" The lawyer that had introduced himself as Sean asked._

_"My name is Andros," he answered, trying to concentrate on anything but the glares coming from the table to his right. _

_"Why is your arm in that cast?" Sean questioned, positioning himself so that Andros couldn't see Duncan and Diana. _

_"Cause Aldair broke it again," Andros explained to the best of his ability._

_"As we all remember Dr. Alasdair Shocker testified that the victim's arm had to be re-broken because of the fact that it had grown back crooked," Sean clarified for the jury. "Andros, who hurt your arm before that?"_

_"Duncan," Andros whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "He said that I was being bad and he twisted it till it broke."_

_"Can you tell us some of the other things that they did to you?" Sean asked._

_"Duncan burned me and Diana held me still," the small boy replied. "They both hit me and they didn't give me food or nothing to drink."_

_"Thank you, Andros," Sean told him, stepping back and taking his seat. Sean had told him that the other lawyer would probably ask him some questions too and sure enough the other man stood and made his way toward Andros._

"Dros?" Karone questioned as she saw the tears rolling down his face. When he didn't reply she took him by the shoulders and shook him causing him to come back to reality. "Thinking about that day again?" Andros nodded and she pulled him into a hug. When he tried to pull away she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm tired of letting them ruining my life," he stated simply. "Plus, you have to help me find Jenna the perfect gift." Karone smiled, glad that her brother had finally came to terms with his past.

Two hours later Andros found himself nervously handing a card and a present to Jenna. He watched as she opened the card and read it. As she pulled away the wrapping on the present he couldn't help but feel nervous. Jenna pulled the locket out of the box and stared at it. He saw her look at the key hanging on the chain beside it and he felt his face growing warmer.

Jenna could only smile as she read the note that he had placed under the locket. It read, "You now hold the key to my heart." She rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"You're the only person worthy of having it," he whispered in her ear.

"I won't do anything to make you regret this I promise," she replied.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" he asked her, making sure that no one else could hear them.

"I would say it does," she answered. "Why?" Instead of using words he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"It's about time!" Zhane exclaimed from somewhere beside them. They turned to find all their friends nodding in agreement with huge smiles on their faces. "I guess we can tell him now, right?" Andros gave his best friend a questioning look.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Karone began. "Zhane and I are dating." She paused to take in his reaction and was surprised when he smiled.

"I'm happy for you," Andros told his sister, pulling her into a hug, and then he turned to his best friend. "I'm warning you now; if you hurt her I'll have to hurt you."

"I would never think of hurting her," Zhane promised.

A/N: Please Review!


	13. Ch 13 Disapperance

Ch. 13 Disappearance

Four years later Andros and Karone's relationships were growing stronger day by day. Karone had seen the biggest change in her brother since he had started dating Jenna and both her and their parents were glad for the change. Today they were going to their parents' anniversary party while their friends went to spend time with their own families.

"Did you remember the present?" Andros asked as they made their way towards the house.

"Of course," Karone replied, rolling her eyes. "Did you remember the card?" Andros nodded and they walked into their house.

"Mom, Dad!" Andros yelled. "We're home!"

"There's no need to yell," Alden stated as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Alden!" They both yelled, rushing over to hug their uncle.

"You two have sure grown a lot," he told them. "If it wasn't for the fact that you two are identical twins to your parents I would say you were two completely different kids."

Before either of them could reply Bella emerged from the kitchen and stated, "There are my babies."

"Awful big to be babies," Ajax corrected as he rounded the corner. Andros and Karone rushed over to hug their parents. Once their mother let them go they handed her the card and their gift.

"Well," she began, "what's this?"

"It's a present," Alden stated. "Ajax I thought you had a smarter woman than this." He could barely move out of the way fast enough to avoid being hit by the group of pillows that came flying his way.

"Got anymore remarks?" Bella questioned and he shook his head. "I'm starting to realize why he still doesn't have a wife."

"Can we please get back to this mystery present?" Ajax asked.

"Still can't stand a surprise huh?" Alden questioned but shut up quickly when Bella raised her hand. She carefully opened the present that her children had got for her and her husband and gasped when she saw what it was. It was two necklaces, almost identical to the ones she and Ajax had gotten them for their sixth birthday, that had two pictures, one of Andros and one of Karone. On the back of the necklaces Mom and Dad were engraved.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she handed Ajax his necklace and put her own on. "We love them."

The next three hours were filled with laughter, stories, and threats, mostly toward Alden. Andros and Karone loved the opportunity to spend time with their parents and uncle mainly because while they did see their parents almost every day they never really just got to sit down with them and enjoy just being kids. It was all cut short as their communicators beeped.

"What is it?" Andros questioned, already feeling that this was going to be bad.

"There's a monster attacking," Xadrian reported. "We could really use some help."

"We're on our way," he replied and the turned to his parents. "Looks like we'll have to cut this reunion short. We'll come back as soon as we're done." Ajax and Bella nodded, watching as their children went into battle.

Suddenly the ground shook and Bella asked, "What was that?" Any answer that Ajax or Alden may have given was cut short by an explosion outside the front door.

"Stay here," Ajax ordered Bella as he and Alden went to see what was going on.

"You're coming with me," a monster announced as he smashed through the front door.

"Who are you?" Ajax questioned, trying to figure out any possible way that they might be able to escape.

"My name is Darkonda," he stated, "but that doesn't matter. Soon you will be part of the Alliance of Evil."

"Never," Ajax replied and Bella joined them just as Darkonda threw a blast their way. All three adults were rendered unconscious but Darkonda only teleported two of them away.

A little over an hour later Andros and Karone along with Jenna and Zhane returned to the house. They began running when they saw the fire trucks and the ambulance in front of the house. They were restrained as they got closer to the house and Andros began to fight harder as he saw a stretcher with a body bag being placed in the ambulance.

"Let me go!" Andros screamed but the police officers stood their ground. Jenna quickly made her way over to him and pulled him away from the same. Zhane did the same with Karone, after calling their friends, but she seemed to be in a state of shock. "Let me go! I have to get over there!" Jenna tightened her grip on Andros, her heart breaking as she felt her shirt dampen.

"It's okay," she whispered, silently praying that this was all some sort of nightmare. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the arrival of their teammates. Brylee stopped to help her and Zhane while Aalion and Xadrian went to find out exactly what was going on. By the time they made it back Andros was in the same state as Karone.

"Let's go home," Aalion stated soberly. They teleported to the Academy and everyone but Aalion escorted Andros and Karone to the team's REC room. Meanwhile, Aalion went to fill Kinwon in on the events of the day.

"Andros?" Jenna questioned, hoping to snap him out of his daze. Slowly, his eyes met hers and she shuddered at the emptiness that met her.

Suddenly Aalion rushed into the room and stated, "Alden is alive!" That snapped both Andros and Karone out of their dazes and they rushed for the door. They were stopped by Jenna and Zhane before they had made it far and were forced to sit back down.

"We need to see him!" Andros shouted, fighting against Jenna's hold.

"Listen," Aalion began, "I know that you want to know what happened but Kinwon told me that the doctors are saying that he needs emergency surgery and it will be a while before you can see him."

"We still want to be there," Karone whispered and Andros nodded in agreement. "And we need to know if the police have found out anything about Mom and Dad."

"We'll let you go on one condition," Jenna began, "you have to come back here when we decide. There's no need for you two to make yourselves sick. Especially now that we know Alden will probably be able to give us some clue as to what happened." Andros and Karone nodded, both willing to do anything just so they could get to the hospital to see their uncle with their own eyes. They made it to the hospital in record time, mostly because Kinwon had ordered that all the roads from the Academy to the hospital be closed to all other traffic.

"Are you the family of Alden Karovan?" a doctor asked as he walked out the door that led to the ICU.

"We are," Andros and Karone managed to croak out.

"Dr. Waldman," a familiar voice stated and Andros looked up to see Alasdair standing there, "why don't you go check on your other patients? I'll take care of this." When the other doctor left Andros and Karone rushed over and Alasdair wrapped them in his arms. "He'll be fine, I promise. He did hit his head pretty hard and there were some internal injuries but he'll be fine."

"Why did this happen to us?" Andros cried against his shoulder.

"I don't know, Dros," he whispered. "I don't know."

"Why are you here?" Karone questioned once they had all calmed down.

"Once I got the news I rushed over," he explained. "I promised Alden long ago that if anything ever happened to him I would be the doctor to take care of him." Alasdair noticed that Andros still looked scared and he turned his attention to getting him calmed down. "Will you be okay?" he asked Karone and she nodded. "Come on, Andros, let's go get something to drink." Alasdair led Andros to his temporary office and then used his phone to get a nurse to bring them some drinks. Once the nurse left their drinks Andros started crying again and Alasdair rushed over. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand why this stuff keeps happening to us," Andros sniffled. "I just don't know why bad things keep happening to people I love." He paused to scrub at his eyes and then continued, "Sometimes I think it would be better if I wasn't even around."  
"Listen," Alasdair started, "I don't ever want to hear anything like that from you again. I know for a fact that everyone's life wouldn't be half as great without you. Jenna wouldn't be in love. Karone wouldn't have a to protect her from Zhane. And everyone on KO-35 wouldn't have the best red ranger. Now, the police searched your house and found some sort of alien residue. So, I think that your parents were kidnapped, not killed. Which means that you have to search for them like they searched for you. Okay?" Andros nodded and took a drink from his cup.

"When can we talk to Alden?" he questioned, now determined to find his parents as soon as possible.

"He'll probably need a couple of hours to wake up enough to understand," Alasdair answered, "After that he should be good to go. Although he does have a concussion I don't think it should affect his memory to much."

"I think I need to let Karone know I'm okay," Andros stated. "Maybe we can come up with a search plan before we talk to Alden." Alasdair nodded in agreement and they made their way back to the waiting room.

Two hours later Andros and Karone were allowed in to see their uncle. They were frightened when they saw all the tubes and wires but Alasdair assured them that he was fine. For the next thirty minutes Alden told them what he could remember about the attack and about the creature that had taken their parents. After about an hour it was obvious that Alden was forcing himself to stay awake so the rangers left the hospital to start searching for Bella and Ajax. Little did they know, they would be seeing them soon enough.

A/N: Please Review!


	14. Ch 14 Showing Love

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 14 Showing Love

A little over a year later the rangers were still searching for Ajax and Bella. To make things worse Dark Specter had found himself two new followers, Dagomar and Dahana, which seemed to be in a private war trying to see who could destroy the rangers first.

At the moment Jenna was standing in the doorway of the Bridge of their new home the Astro Megaship staring at the lone figure sitting at the consoles. He was dozing lightly in his chair, an image from their last fight with Dagomar frozen on the screen. Jenna sighed to herself and looked up at the ceiling, praying that she would somehow find a way to fix this problem. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and she looked back to see Zhane and Karone behind her.

"Looks like I'm carrying him back again," Zhane stated. "We have to find another way to do this. I'm getting tired of this."

"I know," Jenna replied. "I just don't know how to get through to him."

"None of us do," Karone added. "Maybe if we beat him over the head he would understand what he's doing to himself and to the rest of us."

"I doubt it," Zhane whispered. "Let's get his to bed and maybe we can talk to him in the morning." Karone handed him a sedative in case Andros fought them again this time. She hated doing this to Andros but no one could get through to him, not even Jenna. Zhane didn't even bother trying to pick Andros up before giving him the sedative. When the girls looked at him strangely he shrugged. "I just didn't feel like a fight tonight."

The next morning Andros woke up to find his bed surrounded by his six friends, Kinwon, Alasdair, and Alden. As he looked around the room he noticed that he wasn't in his and Zhane's room but in a hospital room. He tried to sit up but the room began to spin and he fell back on the bed.

"What's going on?" He demanded, although it came out more like a forced whisper.

"Not sleeping plus not eating isn't a very good combo," Zhane told him.

"Now, you'll be in here until Alasdair says you're okay to come home," Karone added.

"And you won't be fighting until we are sure you are one hundred percent better," Kinwon stated. Andros thought about arguing but he was too tired. He nodded his head and went back to sleep.

"Well, that was easy," Aalion said light-heartily.

"Only because he was still stated," Jenna explained. "He'll be more difficult next time."

Jenna was right about that. The next time Andros woke up it had been like fighting a war just to keep him in the bed. Luckily, Jenna had been able to calm him down and had explained their point-of-view. It hurt Andros deeply when he realized that he had once again hurt the people that mattered most to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to everyone in the room. "I won't do anything that stupid ever again."

"I don't know if you should go that far," Zhane stated, causing everyone to laugh. "You'll probably do something equally as stupid in a few weeks but all we need you to do now is get better. We're getting our asses handed to us without you there with us." Andros nodded and they spent the rest of the day talking about what it would take to get him back home.

A week and a half later Andros was released from the hospital. His friends were happy to have him back but assured him that he would end up back in the hospital again if he didn't follow the instructions given to him. They were extremely surprised that he was doing as he was told.

It wasn't until a month later that Andros started to stray from his instructions but no one could be angry with him because Dagomar and Dahana kept attacking in the middle of the night. One night, after a particularly tough battle, Andros found it impossible to go to sleep and soon found himself on the Bridge. It wasn't long before he was joined by Jenna.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied to the unasked question. Jenna didn't reply she just made her way to his side and sat down.

"Why don't we try to go back to bed?" she asked.

"I don't think that I'll be able to go back to sleep tonight," he answered.

"Will you at least try?" she questioned. Andros shrugged and walked with Jenna back to her room. Andros paused as he walked through the door, realizing that he hadn't been in her room since they had moved on to the ship. "Well, come on in," Jenna stated, pushing his through the door. "I know that I'll sleep better knowing that you're at least trying to rest. Now get over here and lie down."

He did as he was told, knowing that arguing would only get him in trouble. As he laid down he couldn't help but think about the dreams he had been having about Jenna for the past few weeks. He hated that he was thinking about her that way mainly because he didn't know if she shared his feelings and he hoped she would never find out. He was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of warm lips were pressed to his.

"Stop thinking so much," she ordered. "We'll find your parents and we'll win this war."

"I hope you're right," he replied. Jenna sat down on the bed and kissed him again.

"Andros, I love you but if you don't stop sulking I'll have to hurt you."

"I'm not…" He was cut off when she kissed him again. He finally allowed himself to stop thinking and just live in the moment. It didn't take long for the effects of their actions to make themselves known. Andros pulled away fully intent on apologizing and going back to his own room but Jenna pushed him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jenna asked.

"I…uh…are you sure?" he stuttered.

"This is the first thing I've been sure of in a very long time," she replied. Andros slowly leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't long before their hands started wondering. Andros shuddered as Jenna's hand slid across his chest. He raised his arms as she tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. When Jenna froze he took advantage to pull her shirt off as well. It wasn't long before their other clothes joined the pile. They both explored the others' body and it wasn't long before Andros found himself above her.

"You're sure?" he asked one final time, knowing that if they didn't stop now there would be no stopping. At her nod he slowly pushed his hips forward and entered her. She whimpered and he held himself perfectly still until he felt her relax beneath him. When she finally opened her eyes all she could see in his eyes was his unconditional love for her.

Later that night Jenna found herself unable to sleep. She just kept replaying the events of the night in her head. She was caught off guard as Andros' arms tightened around her waist and she forced herself to lie still to keep from waking him. She still couldn't believe that they had slept together but she didn't regret it and hoped that Andros felt the same.

A/N: Please review!


	15. Ch 15 Forbidden

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_sunflowerlily: You'll understand why I did it this way in this chapter._

_Signkat: Don't worry it won't be much longer before Ashley's in the story._

Ch. 15 Forbidden

Six weeks later Jenna sat on her bed crying uncontrollably. How could she have let this happen? She hoped that her friends would leave her alone but she knew that it was an unlikely wish. They all knew she had went to the doctor and she was sure they would all want to know what was said, especially Andros. As if on cue there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her tears.

"It's me and Brylee," Karone answered. "Are you okay?" She tried to answer but she couldn't because of the tears. In a matter of seconds the other two girls were in the room. "What's wrong?" Jenna didn't answer and both girls worried. Was there something wrong with their friend? They knew that the only way they would be able to get any answers was to calm Jenna down.

"Come on, Jenna," Brylee began, "it can't be that bad. Plus, whatever's wrong we'll face it together just like we always do."

When Jenna still wouldn't calm down Karone asked, "Do you want me to get Andros?" At the mere mention of her brother's name Jenna became hysterical.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't get him! Promise you won't get him!"

"We promise," Karone replied. Silently she told Zhane the situation and told him to keep Andros as far away as possible. After he told her that he had Andros she turned her full attention back to Jenna and put up mental blocks so Andros couldn't get any emotions from her.

Meanwhile, Andros was pacing back and forth questioning DECA, "Why won't you tell me what the doctor's report says about Jenna?"

"That information is classified," she responded, wishing that she could just tell him.

"DECA, I am the leader of this team!" he yelled. "I need to know if there's something wrong with anyone on it, especially Jenna." The A.I. didn't respond and Andros turned to Zhane. "You know what's going on don't you?"

"If you'll sit down and calm down I'll tell you what I know," Zhane replied. He nodded and took a seat beside Zhane. After he took a few deep breaths the other stated, "That's better." At Andros' glare he knew he needed to start talking. "Karone told me that when she and Brylee went to see Jenna she was very upset. When she asked if Jenna wanted you there she freaked out so she told me to keep you away until they could get the info out of Jenna." Zhane could tell by the hurt look on Andros' face that he couldn't believe that Jenna had reacted like that at the mere mention of his name.

Back in Jenna's room, Karone and Brylee finally managed to calm their friend down and she started telling them what had happened at the doctor's appointment. "Everything started out fine and when I told her that I had been sick to my stomach the last couple of weeks she took some blood. When the results came back she said that everything had come back normal besides for one thing." She stopped there trying to build up the courage to say the one statement that would change the rest of her life. "I'm…pregnant."

"You're what?" Karone asked, knowing that she must have heard her wrong.

"Pregnant," Jenna whispered, tears forming in her eyes but refusing to fall. She saw the next question coming and answered it. "Yes, Andros is the father."

"I think you should tell him," Karone stated. "I don't think he'll be upset."

"But we're too young," Jenna argued. "We're not ready to be parents."

"But you're going to be," Brylee interrupted. "You can't change that now and I know Andros will want to keep the baby."

"You're right," Jenna admitted. "I guess I was worried about his reaction but we've talked about this before. I just don't know how my parents will react."

"Tell Andros first,: Karone told her. "Zhane says he's driving him crazy and then you guys can make a plan together." Jenna nodded and the other two girls walked to the door.

"Hey," she began, causing them both to turn around, "please don't tell him I told you first."

"We'll acted surprised when you decide to tell everyone else," Brylee promised and they left. It wasn't long before Andros was standing at her door, obviously terrified to come in. Jenna berated herself but then set out to make it right with Andros.

"Come on in," she stated. "I have some very important news to tell you." Andros came in slowly and sat down on the bed as far away from her as possible. Jenna cringed as she realized that she had hurt Andros by not speaking to him first. "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you first but I wasn't sure how you would react." She moved closer to Andros and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed a little and Jenna knew that she needed to tell him before she lost the courage to do so. "I need you to promise me that you won't run out of her when I tell you what the doctor said."

"I would never run away from you," he promised and she felt herself wanting nothing more than to believe him.

She took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes before she could see his reaction and waited for the sound of her door opening and closing. Instead she felt his arms wrap around her and he kissed her head.

"Why were you so scared of telling me?" he questioned and she cringed even though there was no anger in his voice.

"I don't know," she replied in a quite voice. "I know we talked about kids but we're so young I didn't know what you would think."

"I understand," he told her. "Listen, I know we haven't technically been dating that long but I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time." With that he stood from the bed and shocked her by dropping to one knee. "Will you marry me?" She was so shocked that she couldn't say anything and she had to settle for nodding. Andros jumped up and pulled her into his arms. He pulled back suddenly and asked, "Did you tell Karone and Brylee?" Although Jenna felt guilty she shook her head. "Well, I think we should go tell them together." As they walked out of her room hand in hand she knew that they were going to be okay.

Six months had passed since Jenna had found out she was pregnant. She was now seven months pregnant and since fighting had started becoming hard on her Andros forbid her to fight. She had resisted at first but had to admit that her fiancée was right. They had planned to get married before the baby was born but Jenna's parents had refused to sign papers to allow their daughter to "throw her life away" as they had put it. Andros had assured her that after they had both turned sixteen they would get married and she was happy with that.

At the moment they were at the doctor's office finding out if they were having a little boy or girl. Secretly Jenna was hoping for a little boy who looked like Andros because she understood that he wanted a little boy more than anything. Not that he wouldn't love a little girl but Andros wanted a little boy to carry on his legacy.

"It's good to see you again, Jenna," Alden stated as he came into the room. He laughed at Andros' expression, obviously Jenna hadn't told him he was her doctor. "Andros, it's about time I saw you here too. I was starting to think I wasn't going to see you until this little one came out."

"Why didn't you tell me he was your doctor?" Andros questioned. Jenna shrugged and Andros just laughed. "I was planning on coming in here today and threatening you if anything were to go wrong but I don't think I have to worry about that."

"I'll take care of her just like I did your mom," Alden promised. "How 'bout we see what this little trouble maker's going to be?" Both expecting parents nodded and Alden began the ultrasound. "Okay, we have a head, two arms, two hands, two legs, two feet, and…" he paused to reposition the ultrasound, "well I think we all know what that extra appendage means. So, what's this little guy's name going to be?"

"Demetrius Brytan," Jenna answered immediately and Andros nodded.

"At least you guys aren't arguing," Alden stated. "I really thought you and Karone were going to be Baby 1 and Baby 2 for the longest time."

"Can we get a print out of that picture?" Andros questioned and Alden nodded. "Everyone wants to see a picture of their nephew." Alden printed the picture and set Jenna's next appointment. Before his uncle could say anything Andros stated, "I'm not going to miss anything else, I promise." The words had barely left his lips when their morphers beeped. "Can you make it back?" At Jenna's nod he teleported out to help the other rangers.

"I wish I could still do that," Jenna sighed.

"Only two more months," Alden told her. "After my great nephew is out here you can go back to saving the universe." Jenna nodded and teleported back to the safety of the Megaship. When she arrived she had DECA make a copy of the ultrasound picture and went to her room to write a note for her parents. She put it in a blank envelope and had DECA teleport it to the kitchen table of her parents' house. It wasn't long before her friends returned and after bandaging a few injuries, mostly Andros', they were all cooing over the picture of the baby.

"He's so cute," Karone cooed. "I can't wait until he's here for me to spoil. Do you guys have a name picked out?"

"Demetrius Brytan," Andros told her. "We think we'll probably call him Brytan but you guys can use either or both."

They spent the next several hours going over list after list of everything they would need for Brytan. They had already had a baby shower but now it seemed as thought they would need so much more. So the girls left the boys to put together everything they already had while they went and got anything else they could think of. Three hours later when the girls returned the boys were happy to see that, besides for a few toys, they had bought mostly clothes.

"I really thought you guys would do more damage than this," Xadrian admitted and the other boys nodded in agreement.

"We thought about it," Jenna snickered, "but we decided to take it easy on you guys." They all laughed and then started organizing the nursery.

A/N: Please Review!


	16. Ch 16 Saving Lives

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScootFan: You're right when you say something bad is going to happen. As for the rest you'll see soon enough._

_CraneandFalconForeven: It is an Andros and Ashley Fic it just hasn't gotten there yet. Just a few more chapters.  
_

Ch. 16 Saving Lives

Two weeks had passed quickly and with each passing day everyone was getting more excited about the arrival of Brytan. Day by day the battles got harder and harder and the fact that they were one ranger short was becoming a bigger factor. Jenna had offered time after time to help them but they had all refused. At the moment they were down fighting and Jenna was watching from the safety of the Megaship. Suddenly she saw a group of small children wonder into the fight. She thought about calling the others but knew that they couldn't get to them in time so she decided to go herself.

When she arrived she landed directly in between the group and Darkonda and stated, "You're not going to hurt them." She morphed and began fighting, not noticing Ecliptor coming up behind her. When she finally realized him she yelled, "You guys need to get out of here!" Once they were out of sight she turned her full attention back to the fight. She could feel herself beginning to get tired but she knew that she had to keep fighting, The sudden pain in her stomach caused her to double over and she realized this had been a mistake. The pain caused her to demorph just a Darkonda brought his sword down again. She heard Andros scream her name as she fell to the ground.

Thirty minutes later Alasdair rushed into the waiting room and stated, "Andros, you need to come with me." Once they were away from the group he explained, "It doesn't look good but she wants to see you." Andros nodded and walked through the door of Jenna's room.

He saw a strange man standing at the bed and demanded, "Who are you?"

"He's a minister," Jenna strained to say. "He's going to marry us since I'm sixteen and your parents aren't here to say no. I want you to make my decisions for me." Andros nodded and the 'ceremony' began. "Promise me that if something happens you'll tell them to save our son."

"Jenna," he began, but at her glare he continued, "I promise." He only left her side when they told him he could no longer stay.

Two hours later Alasdair came out and asked Andros, "What do you want us to do?"

"Save our son," he whispered, as tears poured down his face. Alasdair nodded to a nurse who rushed to tell Alden.

"Why did you ask him?" her mother demanded. "She's our daughter."

"And she's his wife," Alasdair replied. "Your daughter made it very clear that she wanted Andros to make the decision. And if we don't get the baby out now, neither of them will make it."

"Andros, do you want to be in there?" A nurse questioned and he nodded. She hurriedly got scrubs for him and rushed him into the room. As soon as he cleared the door the sound of cries filled his ears.

"I want to see him," Jenna begged weakly. "Please let me see my son." A nurse handed Brytan to Andros and he hurried to Jenna's side. "He looks like you. Take care of him." With that her eyes slid shut. Nurse after nurse came over to him. One took Brytan from him while another pushed him out of the room.

"What happened?" Karone asked gently as her distraught little brother came back into the waiting room.

"She's gone," he forced out.

"This is all your fault!" Jenna's father yelled. "We lost our daughter because of you!" Xadrian, Brylee, and Aalion stepped in and took Jenna's parents to another room leaving Zhane and Karone to pick up the pieces of their friend.

"What about Brytan?" Zhane questioned, coming to stand with the siblings.

"He's fine, I think," Andros replied. "He was out when I walked into the room and I took him so Jenna could see him. Then, everything happened so fast. One nurse took him away and another pushed me out the door."

"Andros," Alden began from the doorway, Alasdair at his side, "we couldn't do anything for Jenna We're sorry. Brytan, on the other hand, seems to be okay. We'll have to run some tests to make sure but he'll probably be in the NICU for a few days." He and Alasdair moved closer then, knowing that Andros was going to need all the support he could get.

The next two days seemed to last forever and it ended up that Brytan wouldn't eat on his own so the few days quickly turned into weeks. At the moment Andros was sitting beside Brytan's crib watching him sleep.

"You know," he began, stroking his some's small hand, "this would all be so much easier if you mother was her." Brytan sighed in his sleep, almost like he was agreeing with his father. "I love you, little man. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you."

"The social worker's here," Alden stated behind him. "I'll stay here while you talk to her." Andros nodded and left the room knowing that if he didn't impress this lady there was a good chance that he would lose his son forever.

"Alden said you needed to speak to me," Andros said as he took a seat across the table from a very serious looking woman.

"Yes," the woman stated, "my name is Maya Wright. The biggest question is do you plan on keeping the baby?"

"Brytan," Andros corrected through clenched teeth. At Maya's confused look he added, "His name is Brytan."

"Okay," Maya replied. "Do you plan on keeping him?"

"Of course I do," he answered. "He's my son. I won't let anyone take him from me." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before they continued. "And yes, I am 15. I know what it takes to raise a child. I have a sister, uncle, doctor, and 4 friends to help me if I need it. I promised Jenna I would take care of our son and I don't plan to break that promise."

"Since you are so determined," Maya began, "I'll put in a good word for you to keep Brytan. However, another social worker or I will be checking in on you every couple of weeks. If we ever see something that worries us we will talk to you but we'll have to report it, okay?" Andros nodded, feeling a little relieved. He could handle this. Sure nosey people would be checking in on him but if that's what it took to keep Brytan he would do it.

"How'd it go?" Alden asked when his nephew stepped back into the nursery. Andros explained the situation and then Alden gave him some very good news. "I checked Brytan out while you were gone and as soon as he eats three bottles on his own he can go home." Andros smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

A/N: Please Review!


	17. Ch 17 Taking Brytan Home

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: He was more in shock in the last chapter. You'll see a little more of him being upset in this chapter but most of it will come in Ch. 18._

_sunflowerlily: I think just about everyone knows someone in a similar situation that's why I incorporated it in the story. Andros will be a great dad and maybe he won't have to do it all on his own.  
_

Ch. 17 Taking Brytan Home

After being told how good Brytan was doing, he took a turn for the worse. He came down with pneumonia and it took an entire month before he was finally released from the hospital. Andros had spent almost every minute with his son except when there was a battle. Even then the other rangers tried not to call him unless it was an absolute emergency. After Jenna's funeral, which Andros was forced to attend, he had emotionally shut down. He would barely talk to anyone and when he did they could tell just how deeply he was hurting.

Today was Brytan's official first day home and all the rangers tried to make the transition easy, especially for Andros. They had moved the crib into Andros' room, knowing that the nursery would only remind him of Jenna.

As the weeks passed Andros withdrew more and more from his friends, worrying not only them but also Alden, Alasdair, and even Maya, who checked in with them every couple of weeks. She had to admit that Andros was a very good father and her concerns were no longer for Brytan and his safety but for Andros and his.

One day Karone decided that she had taken her brother's behavior long enough so she stormed into his room and commanded, "You are going to get a shower, get dressed, and we are all going to get something to eat. Don't you even think about telling me no either or the next time I come in here I won't be alone." Andros nodded, knowing better than to argue with his sister. An hour later they all found themselves enjoying all their favorite food. After a while Karone decided to bring her concerns about Andros to his attention. "Andros," she began gently, "we know that losing Jenna was hard on you but it was also hard on us. We're trying to help you through this but if you keep pushing us away we can't."

"I know that you guys are trying to help," Andros whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I have been pushing you away but I don't know what else to do. I'm afraid that if you guys stay close to me you'll be the next to go but I will try to do better." Karone pulled him into a hug and Andros lost his battle not to cry.

For the next several hours they sat around sharing their favorite memories of Jenna. They stopped only when Brytan began crying, telling everyone that he was hungry. Brylee got him out of his playpen while Andros prepared his bottle. It wasn't until Brylee placed him in Andros' arms that Brytan stopped crying.

"Somebody's a daddy's boy," Aalion stated. "I'm sure he'll grow out of it." Everyone laughed, including Andros, and they all knew that he would be okay with time.

After a few minutes an idea hit Andros and he asked, "Would you guys care to write down all the stories you told and give me some of the pictures you have of Jenna.?" They all nodded and by that night they had made Brytan a huge book filled with pictures and stories of his mother.

Everything was quite for a few weeks, telling the rangers that something big was going to happen. They shared their worries with Kinwon and before long the planet was being evacuated. Alden and Alasdair tried to convince Andros to let them stay with them but he had assured them that he could handle taking care of Brytan and they agreed to leave. Before they left they received a call from a doctor they knew on Earth. She told them that she needed some help with the rangers on Earth and since she knew they had dealt with rangers before they would be perfect. They decided that Earth would be the perfect place to go but before they could tell Andros or anyone else, the attack began.

The first wave of the attack was light and the rangers were easily able to beat the enemies that were sent. As the war raged on for the next couple of weeks the rangers found themselves weaker and weaker. The attacks got more frequent as the weeks wore on. It didn't take long for the rangers and everyone on KO-35 to realize they weren't going to be able to win the war and that the best thing the rangers could do was make sure everyone made it off the planet.

The plan went well for a while and when only the leaders were left the biggest attack ever was launched. The rangers knew that they had to somehow keep the leaders safe and get them off the planet. In order to do this they split into groups, Xadrian and Aalion, Karone and Brylee, and Andros and Zhane. They all had one specific person they were responsible for getting in a space craft. It wasn't long before Andros realized that they were losing severely.

"Zhane," he called out to his best friend, "there's no way we can hold them off any longer. We need to get back to the ship and get out of here." Zhane nodded and they fought their way to a clearing where they could teleport to the Megaship. They rushed to the Bridge to contact the other rangers but nothing could've prepared them for what they saw. Lying on the console were three morphers, Black, Blue, and Yellow. It was then that they started to panic. "DECA, scan the surface for Karone!" Andros commanded, trying not to think about what it would be like to lose his sister.

"She's unconscious," Zhane whispered from somewhere beside him.

"I have her location," DECA stated, sounding somewhat relieved. "Teleporting her to the Med Bay now." They headed straight to the Med Bay after getting Brytan from his crib. By the time they arrived Karone was waking up.

"What happened?" She questioned, tryig to sit up but Zhane pushed her back down. "Where is everyone else?" She looked at Zhane who shrugged and then over at her brother who's face paled as he read something off the screen in front of him. "Andros?"

"They're…dead," He gasped, collapsing in the chair beside him. Zhane took Brytan from his friend and placed him in a makeshift crib beside the bed.

"Are you sure?" Karone asked, tears streaming down her face. Andros nodded wordlessly, almost afraid to say the words out loud again in fear of losing the only two people he had left besides Brytan.

"Don't worry" Zhane stated to both siblings. "We'll make it through this, we always do."

A/N: Please Review!


	18. Ch 18 Letting Go

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: No, Zhane's not going to end up in cryo. I just couldn't find it in myself to be that mean._

_sunflowerlily: You'll start to find out in the next chapter. _

Ch. 18 Letting Go

As the months passed the pain felt by their friends' deaths didn't go away completely but for Zhane and Karone it at least weakened over time. Andros, however, seemed content with blaming himself and keeping his pain bottled up. When Zhane and Karone tried to approach him he just pushed them further away. Not wanting him to completely block them out they had stopped pushing although their worry for him increased everyday.

The only thing that really seemed to be keeping Andros alive was Brytan. He had grown a lot over the past six months and was now crawling happily around the Megaship. The first time he had managed to escape their watchful eyes they decided it was time to baby-proof the ship. With DECA's help it hadn't taken very long and now Andros felt comfortable letting Brytan explore a little on his own since he knew that DECA would keep a close eye on him. It wasn't until Karone found her brother sobbing I his sleep one night that she knew she and Zhane were going to have to force him to talk.

"Dros," Karone stated carefully from the door of the observation deck, "we need to talk." She didn't wait for a reply she just walked over and sat down beside him. She remained silent, watching Brytan play quietly with his toys, until Zhane joined them. "I'm tired of watching you beat yourself up over something you had no control over. You're either going to talk to us willingly or we'll drag it out of you."

"I don't want to talk,: Andros stated stubbornly. "I know that I should have been able to do something to save them. We shouldn't have split up. If we would have stayed together they'd still be here." Karone and Zhane just let him rant, knowing that at least he was getting some of his feelings out. When he began talking about Jenna he broke down completely and they did their best to console him. It took them by complete surprise when he mumbled, "But I wasn't able to save any of them and I'm starting to realize it wasn't my fault."

"And I was thinking we'd have to beat him over the head for him to ever say something like that," Zhane whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed and spent time talking about their old teammates and playing with Brytan.

Almost five months had passed and Andros, Zhane, Karone, and DECA were preparing for Brytan's first birthday. Everyone could easily feel the sadness radiating from Andros. They had all expected this especially since Brytan's first word had been 'Mama'. Karone was hoping that the surprise party she and Zhane had set up, with a lot of help from DECA, for Andros and Brytan would take away some of the pain.

"Brytan?" Zhane called as he wondered through the ship. Karone and DECA had sent him on the mission of finding the birthday boy and his father. _'It's not like we couldn't have just called Andros,'_ he thought to himself, knowing that he didn't want to face the wrath of the two girls onboard.

The subjects of his search were easily found when he heard Brytan giggle, "Top, Daddy!" He walked into his best friend's room and found Andros tickling his son. "Ane, help!" Zhane rushed over and saved his nephew.

"How's the birthday boy?" he asked. "All ready for a party I hope.: Zhane groaned when he realized what he had said but Andros just smiled.

"I think he's as ready as he's going to get," Andros replied. "Just let me put on some clean clothes and we'll see exactly what you and my sister have been up to." He changed quickly and followed his friend to the Simudeck which was filled with balloons, presents, and stuff that Brytan loved to play on. "You outdid yourself," he informed his sister as he watched Zhane and Brytan start to play.

"Anything for my nephew," she whispered, pulling him into a hug. "Anything for you." Andros nodded his head against her shoulder in silent thanks, knowing that if he tried to speak he would break into tears. For the next hour they played, ate, and opened presents until there was only one left. "This one is for both of you," Karone explained, handing the present to Andros who had Brytan in his lap. Brytan took it from his father and opened it, the present making Andros' jaw drop.

"Look, Daddy," Brytan said excitedly. "Mommy!" Andros didn't respond, he was to focused on the photo in the frame. In the photo were him, Jenna, and Brytan. He felt the tears threatening to fall but did nothing to stop them. "No cry," Brytan whispered. "Mile." Andros forced a smile for his son and then went to hug Zhane and Karone.

"Thank you," he managed. "That's the best present ever. Now he'll never forget her." Zhane and Karone hugged him hard, knowing now that this had been a fantastic idea.

"No more resents?" Brytan asked sadly a few minutes later.

Andros laughed lightly and admitted, "You have one more present. It's not a toy but I think you'll like it." Brytan pouted but then decided that if it was a present for him it couldn't be bad. Andros picked him up and carried him to his final present. Karone and Zhane followed, already knowing what to expect, but wanting to see their nephew's reaction. "Are you ready?" Andros questioned as he put his son down in front of the room across from his. Brytan nodded his head and the door slid open. He rushed in and was amazed to see his very own big boy room. "This is you room now."

"No more Daddy room," he whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"You can still stay in Daddy's room," Andros promised. "But this will be your room when you're ready okay?" The little boy nodded and hurried off to play. It wasn't long before he fell asleep in his new bed. "You guys can go if you want. I'm going to stay so he's not worried when he wakes up." Karone nodded and she and Zhane went to clean up the Simudeck before DECA had a chance to get mad.

A/N: Please Review!


	19. Ch 19 Invites to Dinner

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: You asked for Ashely and the others. Well here they are._

Ch. 19 Invites to Dinner

Another year passed quickly for the three remaining rangers and none of them could shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. The feeling kept them on edge most of the time because they couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Even Brytan had a strange feeling but he was sure his was something good.

"Rangers," DECA began, "I have discovered the location of Dark Specter's dinner party. I am also picking up Zordon's energy signature." They all rushed to the Bridge and studied the location but they knew they had to go and attempt to get Zordon back safely.

"DECA," Andros began, "I want you to keep an eye on that party and when people start arriving let us know." It was barely twenty minutes later when she announced that guest were starting to arrive. "Alright, DECA I want you to keep the Megaship away from the party. We'll go see what's going on and try to get Zordon." He turned when he heard someone walk up to the door. "Brytan, I need you to be a good boy while we're gone and help DECA keep the sip safe."

"Yes, sir," he saluted and ran back down the corridor.

"You are never allowed around my son again," Andros informed his best friend. Zhane just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I figured that, since I have a cloak, I'll go down to the party." He put up his hand when Karone opened her mouth. "You guys will hide out on the orbiting moon. It's the only way we'll be able to see and hear everything. Plus, if I get in trouble I have not one but two people to rescue me."

"Well, for once, brother, you have a semi good idea," Karone replied. "I'll just tell you now we're not going to wait for you to ask for help, we'll be down when I think you need help." Andros nodded and they prepared to go.

"Be careful, Daddy," Brytan whispered as he hugged Andros. "Me and DECA be good."

"We'll be back in a little while," Andros promised as they turned to their jumptubes and left.

It was only a matter of minutes before Andros found himself seated at a table along with some of the most feared people and creatures in the universe. He listened closely to the conversations around him, trying to discover exactly who had been responsible for getting Zordon and where he was now. Pretty soon he heard Divatox bragging to Dagomar and Dahana that she had not only captured Zordon for Dark Specter but she had also managed to strip the rangers on Earth of their powers. Andros barely managed to suppress a groan, if she was telling the truth Earth would surely fall under the control of the UAE quickly. The party continued, everyone telling about the evil accomplishments they had made. Andros felt his anger rise when the deaths of his friends were brought up. Karone somehow managed to keep him calm but the party was about to erupt anyways.

When Andros failed to drink to the toast to Dark Specter Dahana announced, "He's a spy!" Andros stood slowly from his chair, keeping a close eye on the evil beings around him. However, he failed to see Elgar sneak behind him and pull off his cloak. "Red Ranger!" Now Andros knew he was in trouble. He quickly back flipped so that everyone was in front of him. He saw Zhane and Karone land behind everyone but knew that he would have to hold his own until they could make their way to him.

He was able to keep himself from taking too many hits while everyone was in the mindset of trying to destroy him for their own glory but when Dark Specter commanded that they "destroy him or else" they bean to work together. It was then that he started taking major hits. After one particularly brutal kick to the ribs, one that he was sure had at least broken one if not more ribs, he was almost certain this would be his last fight.

_'Daddy,' _Brytan's scared mental voice came through, _'people are here.' _The fear in his son's voice gave him the strength to get back up and he found that Zhane and Karone had made it to him.

_'Brytan,'_ he began, hoping that he sounded calmer than he felt, _'you go hide in my room okay?'_ Brytan agreed and he told Zhane and Karone about the situation. They hurriedly cleared a path and called for their gliders. "DECA, where are they?" he demanded as the Megaship materialized around them, trying to ignore the burning pain in his side.

"I was able to contain them in the Megalift," DECA informed. "However, I believe it would be a good idea to check on Brytan first." Andros nodded and they headed to his room. He keyed open the door and frowned when he couldn't see Brytan.

He finally heard quiet whimpers coming from the closet and he called, "Brytan?" The door slid open and a little head peeked out.

"Daddy?" he questioned. When Andros bent down in front of him he ran out of the closet. "Daddy! Rone! Ane!" He hugged all three of them and then wrapped his arms back around Andros' neck. Andros stood with Brytan in his arms and began walking towards the door. He made sure to place Brytan on his left side away from the injuries he had sustained. It wasn't long before they found themselves on the Simudeck. "Why we here?" Brytan asked, watching as his father started a program.

"Will you play here why we go and talk to the other people?" Andros questioned and Brytan nodded. "If you need us just tell DECA." With that he, Karone, and Zhane walked to the nearest Megalift. "Bring them to us." Meanwhile, in the Megalift, the strangers jumped as the lift came to life. Any questions they may have asked were stopped when the doors opened and they came face-to-face with three teems, who didn't seem at all happy to see them. "Who are you?"

"I'm T.J.," the guy in red introduced. "This is Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley." He pointed to each as he said their names.

Andros felt an immediate connection with the girl in yellow but pushed it to the back of his mind and demanded, "What are you doing on our ship?"

"We didn't mean to,"" the girl in yellow, Ashley, replied with tears in her eyes. "We were going to hit your ship and then it opened up and pulled us in." None of them looked convinced so she decided to tell them exactly why they came into space. "I know this is going to sound crazy but we're Power Rangers from Earth. We lost out powers but we had to come out here to try to find Zordon."

"Zordon?" the girl in purple asked and Ashley nodded, hoping they were getting somewhere. "You know Zordon?"

"Yes," T.J. answered. "He's the one who gave us our powers." He saw a look of sadness cross her face. "You know where he is don't you?"

"Yes," she replied. "He's been captured by Dark Specter and his powers are being drained." She suddenly felt a small bit of pain shoot through her side and she turned to her brother. "Med bay now!" She turned to Zhane and said, "Watch them."

After they were out of sight Zhane turned to the group, who looked very confused, and explained, "I'm Zhane, the girl's name is Karone, and the idiot in red is Andros. And we're rangers too."

"Sit!" Karone commanded as she pushed her brother onto one of the beds. When Andros did as he was told without arguing Karone knew he was in serious pain. She pulled out a scanner and ran it over his entire body, knowing that he had probably hurt more than just his ribs.

"What's the damage?" Andros managed through the pain.

"You broke four ribs," Karone began, grimacing as she read the rest of the results. "I'll be right back." She left before he could question and he allowed himself to ease into a lying position.

Zhane frowned when his girlfriend rushed by him, grabbed his arm, and commanded, "Come with me." Zhane refrained from making the comment that he obviously didn't have a choice when he realized just how scared Karone was about whatever had happened to Andros.

"What's going on?" he questioned as she stopped just outside the door of the Simudeck. When Karone didn't reply Zhane pulled her to him and he felt the collar of his shirt dampen.

"He punctured a lung," she whispered. "We have to get him to a doctor fast." Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Do you think they know a good doctor on Earth? It is the closest planet."

"I'll go ask," he told her. "You get Brytan ready and then we'll both go handle your brother." Karone nodded and watched as Zhane rushed out of sight. "This is very important. Do you guys know a doctor, particularly, a surgeon who would be able to keep our secret?"

"Actually," T.J. began, "there are two doctors that just showed up in Angel a couple of years ago that have been taking care of the ranger teams on Earth."

"Who?" Zhane asked, hoping that these doctors would be able to help his friend.

"Alden Karovan and Alasdair Shocker," Ashley answered and the she added, "Are you okay?" when Zhane's eyes widened.

"You guys know where their office is, right?" he whispered and they nodded. "DECA, set a course for Earth. Hyper rush 4." He then flashed their new friends a smile and rushed to tell Karone the good news.

"Do the know anyone?" she questioned as he appeared in the doorway of Andros' room.

"Yeah, Alden and Alasdair," he answered, laughing at her shocked look.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. "At least they already know how to handle him." Zhane nodded in agreement and then gestured towards Brytan's sleeping form.

"What are we going to do with him?" Zhane voiced the one question she had yet to come up with an answer for. "We definitely can't keep him with us when we take Andros. What do you think about our new shipmates?" Before she could completely dismiss the idea he added, "DECA would be here watching them and they have no way to leave the ship." Karone nodded and decided to let Brytan sleep until they arrived. She stood and led her boyfriend to where they had left the others, surprised that they hadn't moved somewhere else.

"Okay," she began, "I'm sure Zhane already told you our names so I'm going to jump straight into the favor we need you to do." At that she pulled out a picture of Brytan and handed it to T.J. "That's Brytan. He's Andros' son and we kind of need you to watch him while we go with Andros."

"Rone!" Brytan yelled, running down the corridor. "They the bad people."

"They're not bad people," Karone explained to her nephew. "They're Power Rangers too."

"They help you?" he asked and she nodded.

"This is T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley," Zhane told him. "And Karone and I need you to stay with them for a little while."

"Why?" Brytan questioned.

"Your Daddy has to go to the doctor," Karone answered. "You can't go with us and DECA will call if anything goes wrong, okay?" Brytan nodded and Karone looked expectantly at the group in front of her. Finally Ashley nodded, feeling some sort of motherly pulling toward the small boy. "Okay, you guys get to start early. Brytan, you show them wherever you want to play and just have fun."

He hugged her leg and whispered, "Take care of my Daddy." She and Zhane nodded and laughed as he drug all of them along but noticed how he clung to Ashley.

They headed back to the Med Bay where they found Andros sound asleep. They took this opportunity to administer a weak pain killer that would at least keep Andros asleep until they arrived. It was only a few minutes later that DECA informed them that they had arrived. She located Alasdair's office and teleported them directly there after making sure it was empty. Alasdair was shocked when he saw them but when he saw the shape Andros was in he focused on that.

"What happened?" He questioned, as he ran several scans of his own. Karone gave him a general recap of the battle and he nodded. "Well, the best thing would be surgery but I have to have his permission."

"Permission…for…what?" Andros managed, finally waking up and then he realized who he was talking to. "What…are you…doing here?"

"Trying to take care of you," Alasdair responded. "You have a punctured lung and I need to do surgery. Either you say yes or I'll knock you out and ask Karone."

"Do it," Andros forced out. Alasdair administered a sedative and two nurses pushed him into the operating room. Karone and Zhane sat in the room and waited. To keep herself busy Karone contacted the Megaship every five minutes to check on Brytan. An hour later Andros was brought back into the room and he was slowly walking up. "Is everything okay now?"

"Well, I did fix you up," Alasdair replied. "It should be fine within three days but you need to take it easy until them. That means no fighting."

"Okay," Andros agreed, knowing that this was too much pain to be in so he would do anything asked of him. "What about with Brytan?"

"No rough housing and don't pick him up," he answered. "You can hold him in your lap, just let someone else put him there." Andros nodded and then something occurred to him.

"Where's Brytan?" he demanded, looking between his sister and best friend.

"Well…" Zhane began.

A/N: Please Review! Sorry for the wait. School's a killer right now.


	20. Ch 20 New Faces

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: This soon enough for you?_

_CraneAndFalconForever: Glad you like it. As far as your first question you'll find out the answer here. The rest will be a while down the road.  
_

Ch. 20 New Faces

"You left him up there with complete strangers!" Andros screamed at his best fried. He tried to reach him but Zhane moved right out of reach. "When I get better you're dead."

"Andros, calm down," Karone stated. "It's not like they have any way off the ship and DECA's keeping an eye on them. Besides, I've been checking in on them every five minutes and Brytan's having a great time, especially with Ashley." She noticed the look that crossed Andros' face at the mention of Ashley's name, it was the same one he used to get when he thought about Jenna, but she chose not to mention it. "So, when can we take this big troublemaker home and when are you and Alden coming to visit."

"Well," Alasdair began, "I would like for him to stay at least another hour so the sedative and other meds can get out of his system. As far as visiting, we're kind of covered up for the next four days but after that we definitely will." Karone nodded and watched as her brother slowly drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, after they had already put Andros in his room, Karone and Zhane found themselves being questioned by Brytan, "Where my Daddy? He okay? I see him?"

"Calm down, Bry," Karone began. Squatting down so she was at his level. "There's some rules I have to tell you before you can see your daddy." Brytan nodded and Karone continued, "First, you can't jump on your daddy or wrestle with him , okay?" Brytan pouted but nodded. "Your daddy won't be able to pick you up for a few days. He can still hold you but somebody else has to pick you up, okay?" He nodded again and smiled when Karone said, "That's all the rules, let's go see Daddy."

When they walked into Andros' room Karone and Zhane were surprised to see him awake. Andros smiled and attempted, knowing Andros was in no condition to sit up on his own. Once he was comfortable Zhane sat Brytan on the bed.

"Daddy, you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be better in a few days," Andros told his son. He noticed that Brytan was trying to sit as far away from him as possible. "Hey, you can sit closer. You won't hurt me and I do think a hug from my little man would help me feel a lot better." Brytan smiled and wrapped his arms around his father. "See? That didn't hurt me at all. Now, how 'bout you and me take a nap until dinner time?" Brytan nodded and they made themselves comfortable on the bed. Within seconds they were asleep and Zhane and Karone quietly left.

A few hours later Zhane and Karone returned to wake Andros and Brytan. Immediately Andros told them that he was going to the Hanger Bay to eat with everyone. Karone was reluctant at first but she knew if they didn't let him he would come down himself and he might hurt himself. Thirty minutes later they found themselves gathered around the table.

"I know this is going to sound bad," Andros began, "but I can't remember any of your names."

"Daddy," Brytan whispered, "I tell you." Andros nodded and Brytan continued, "That Ashwee, T.J., Cassie, and Carwos."

"Good job, Brytan," Ashley replied. She didn't know why but she felt a pang of motherly pride.

"I want to thank you for watching him," Andros stated. "I'm sure that wasn't what you were expecting when you came into space. Now, I've been thinking… shut up, Zhane," he added when he saw the smirk on Zhane's face. "Anyway, I've been thinking, we have four more morphers and since Zordon chose you to protect the Earth then I trust you to be part of this team." Zhane and Karone looked dumbfounded. They had been thinking about talking to Andros about this matter but never had they thought that he would have thought of it himself or considered giving them the morphers.

"Are you sure?" T.J. questioned.

"I'll tell you one thing," Zhane began, "if this boy ever offers you something you better take it. He has a habit of changing his mind."

"In that case," T.J. amended, "We'd love to." Andros nodded to Zhane, who went to retrieve the box with the morphers in it.

"T.J.," Andros began, pulling the first one out, "obviously you can't be red but I would like for you to be the blue ranger and my second in command." T.J. nodded and took the morpher. "Carlos, I hope black is okay with you." He handed out the next morpher and watched as he strapped it on his wrist. "Ashley and Cassie your colors will stay the same but trust me when I tell you these morphers are much more powerful.: He gave Ashley hers and she put it on but he couldn't find the strength to hand Cassie's over. "Karone, you'll have to do this one." She nodded and waited until Zhane had helped Andros out of the room before she handed it to Cassie.

She held up her hand before any questions could be asked and explained, "This situation needs to be explained by Andros. I'll warn you now don't push him to tell you. He'll tell you in his own time." She left then, going to check on her brother, completely forgetting that Brytan was still in the room.

"Brytan, do you know why the pink morpher made your daddy sad?" Ashley asked gently, bending down to his level.

"It my Mommy's," he answered. "She die when me born. Daddy miss her."

"Thank you for telling us," T.J. said. "We won't tell him, Karone, or Zhane." Brytan looked slightly relieved at that and ran off to play. "Somehow, I don't think Andros is the only one who misses her." The others nodded and they began picking up the dinner dishes and with DECA's help put them away.

A/N: Please Review!


	21. Ch 21 The Unbeatable Team

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: Yes, it's all Ashley's fault. For a while I considered letting Zhane hit him over the head with something very hard so he would give them the morphers but I thought that it might be better if it was something a little more peaceful._

_CraneAndFalconForever: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
_

Ch. 21 The Unbeatable Team

Almost two weeks after Andros' surgery Alasdair cleared him to start fighting again. There had been very small fights and the new rangers were beginning to show exactly why they had been chosen to defend the Earth. Andros was quiet impressed with their fighting skills but was ready to start training them to work more as a team. Their teamwork wasn't the worst he had ever seen but it definitely needed some work, especially since this was a new team that had never fought together.

"Alright," Andros began, "I have noticed that your teamwork during fights needs to improve." As T.J. started to interrupt he added, "I'm not saying that it's horrible or anything but we are a new team and trust us, to beat Dagomar and Dahana we need to watch out for each other." Everyone nodded and they went through several simulations to warm up. Next, Andros asked for T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie to fight while he observed. He noticed that the way they seemed to naturally pair up didn't seem to work to their advantage much and he started making a plan. When they were done he announced, "From now on we will be fighting in pairs with the exception of Zhane. T.J., you and Karone will be paired, Carlos and Cassie, and finally Ashley and I will fight together."

"But this isn't how we fight," Carlos argued.

"Listen, I've matched everyone to whoever had a complementary fighting style. Before you guys were fighting in pairs but you were still attacking alone. Group attacks work much better."

"Why is Zhane the one without a partner?" T.J. asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I've watched him fight for years," Andros explained. "he can fit into any fighting style but when he fights alone no one can compliment him. So, it's better to say he'll fight alone unless someone is injured that way no one has to try to meet his skills." They practiced in their new pairs for awhile, and everyone had to admit that the enemies were going down faster and easier.

After about an hour they were interrupted when a small voice stated, "I hungry." Andros turned to see his son standing there and he had to smile. He had set up a tent and a sand box in the Observatory for Brytan to play in while they practiced. Now, his two-year-old so stood in front of them, sand covering most of his body.

"What do you want to eat?" Andros asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Ever since Alden and Alasdair had introduced chicken nuggets, hamburgers, and pizza to Brytan they were all he wanted.

Before he got an answer the alarms sounded and DECA announced, "Dagomar and Dahana are attacking Earth."

"Brytan, stay here," Andros told his son as he and his teammates rushed off to their jumptubes. When they landed they were immediately swarmed by Quantrons. "We have to get them spread out," Andros told them. Working in their pairs, they were able to quickly spread out the Quantrons and take them down.

"Well, I see you found some new friends," Dagomar taunted. "I guess we'll just have to kill them too." Andros felt his anger rising but did nothing to stop it. Without warning he charger straight at Dagomar. He heard everyone yell his name but he couldn't stop himself. "Poor little red ranger, you never learn." Dahana suddenly appeared to the side of Dagomar and shot Andros with her staff. Surprisingly, he didn't stop and Dagomar son found himself with Andros' Spiral Saber placed against his throat and he just had to laugh. "Go ahead, red ranger. I don't think you can do it." As he expected Andros grip on his saber wavered and he used this as his chance to attack. When he pinned the red ranger he saw that Dahana was now keeping the other rangers busy. "How sad, red ranger. You had your chance but you just couldn't do it.: Dagomar was shocked when Dahana suddenly disappeared and took that as his cue to leave before the other rangers could get to him. "By the way, red ranger, the children were fakes. I sent them so your precious pink ranger would come. I told them to kill her." With that he kneed Andros in the chest and disappeared.

Andros laid there trying desperately to catch his breath. He felt the tears streaming down his face but he couldn't stop them. He saw his demorphed teammates come over to him and didn't protest as Zhane and T.J. lifted him off the ground but he didn't demorph. When the landed back on the Megaship he went to his room and finally demorphed. The tears were still pouring down his face and he began tearing the room apart because he couldn't control himself.

Meanwhile, back in the Workbay Zhane asked Karone, "Should I call Alasdair?"

"DECA, what is he doing?" Karone questioned, trying to figure out if they would need outside help.

"Right now," the A.I. began, worry somewhat evident in her voice, "he is tearing apart anything and everything in his room."

Karone nodded to Zhane and then turned to the others. "Will one of you keep Brytan busy? Take him to lunch or something?" Ashley nodded and Karone continued, "The rest of you can go to or you can explore the ship. Just try to stay clear of the living area." They all nodded and went off in different directions. When Karone arrived at Andros' door she didn't even bother knocking, she just entered her override code and walked in. She barely dodged a picture frame that came flying her way. Upon seeing his sister, Andros lost control completely and sunk down to the floor in tears. Karone sat down beside him and wrapped him in her arms. "It's okay. What did he say?" Andros just shook in her arms and she decided it was more important to calm him down first. She just sat there, holding her brother, waiting for help to arrive.

What seemed like an eternity later Alasdair asked, "Can we come in?" Karone nodded and he along with Zhane entered the room. Alasdair crouched down in front of Andros and forced him to look up. "Andros, I need you to tell me what happened."

"They weren't real," he whispered. "They weren't real but we all fell for it. If she would've known she wouldn't have went."

"What wasn't real?" Alasdair questioned. "Come on, Andros. You have to talk to me." When Andros still wouldn't talk he said the one thing he knew would get him to. "They'll take Brytan away."

"The kids," he stated and everyone was still confused. "Dagomar sent fake kids to get Jenna to come down. He told them to wait for her. He's the one that told them to kill her." They understood then and weren't at all surprised when he started crying again.

"It's okay, Andros," Karone told him. "We'll get him back for this, I promise."

"But why couldn't I do it today?" he asked. "I had the chance today. I could have killed him and then we would only have Dahana to deal with."

"We don't kill," Zhane answered simply. "That's why you couldn't do it. We've always been told that we bring people to justice and let the justice system work. And you know what? One day both of them will be held accountable for what they did." Andros nodded and although they knew it would take a while they knew Andros would eventually be okay.

A/N: Please Review!


	22. Ch 22 Attachment

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: Of course she'll help. She starts to a little in this chapter. Hope you like it._

Ch. 22 Attachment

When Ashley arriver on the Simudeck she found Brytan sitting in the corner staring at a small, worn out picture.

"Hey Brytan," she began, hoping not to startle him, "do you want to go with me to get some lunch?" Brytan nodded but then looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "Don't worry DECA already got me some clothes for you to wear." She pulled out the shirt and pants DECA had give her and smiled as a big grin came on Brytan's face.

"My favorite!" he yelled. He quickly began taking off the clothes he had on and before long, with a little help from Ashley, Brytan was dressed and ready to go. "My picture!" he yelled frantically a few seconds later and Ashley quickly looked for his picture. She found it lying on the floor under his shirt and gave it back to him.

"Is that a picture of your mommy?" she asked once he had calmed down.

"Yes," Brytan answered shyly. "My Daddy gave it to me."

Ashley notice he was a little uncomfortable and decided to change the subject, "Do you like cars?" She had notice the car on his shirt and he had cars on his shoes as well. Brytan nodded and she added, "My brother likes cars too. Maybe I'll take you to my house and you can play with him and his cars."

"After we eat?" he asked. "Please."

When he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes she couldn't do anything but agree. Before long they were in the Surf Spot and Brytan was eating a hamburger. While he ate Ashley text messaged her brother, Jeff, to make sure he would be okay with playing with Brytan. She already knew that her parents wouldn't be home so she just had to worry about Jeff. It wasn't long before her brother agreed, after she explained the entire situation to him.

"How's my favorite little customer today?" Adelle asked as she came over to their table. Brytan grinned at her and then went back to his food. "Where's your daddy?"

"He wasn't feeling good so I told him I'd bring Brytan out for lunch," Ashley explained.

Adelle nodded and then questioned, "How would you like a milkshake?"

"Can I?" he asked and Ashley nodded. When his eyes lit up like that she just couldn't tell him no. Five minutes later Ashley and Brytan exited the Surf Spot and headed for her house. "Your brother nice?"

"Yeah," Ashley answered as she opened the front door. "Jeff's very nice."

"Ash!" Jeff exclaimed, rushing over to hug her. It was then that he noticed the small toddler hiding behind Ashley's leg. "You must be Brytan," he stated, bending down to his level. "My sister tells me that you like cars." Brytan nodded and Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a red car. "I want you to have this car."

"Really?" Brytan questioned, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Jeff replied. From that moment on Brytan was ready to play with Jeff although he made sure to keep Ashley in sight all the time. Two hours later Ashley received a call from the Megaship telling her that she could bring Brytan back at any time.

"Brytan?" she asked. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No," he replied. "I want to stay here. Play with Jeff."

"Listen," she began, hoping her brother would follow her lead, "your daddy really wants to see you. And Jeff has to go to school."

"What school?" he questioned.

"I go to school so I can learn things," Jeff explained. Brytan nodded but tears formed in his eyes. "Hey, how 'bout if I promise you that we can play together once a week if your daddy says okay? Does that sound good?" Brytan nodded and willingly left with Ashley.

When they returned to the Megaship Brytan ran to Andros and said excitedly, "Daddy, look what I got!" He held up the car so everyone could see. "Jeff give it to me."

"Wow," Andros replied, smiling at his son's excitement, "that's a really cool car. Now, you have another one to add to your collection." Brytan nodded and hurried off to put his new toy away. "Thanks for taking him out," he told Ashley.

"It wasn't any trouble," Ashley responded. Karone sat in one of the chairs on the side of the Bridge just watching as the two talked to each other. Zhane noticed her watching but decided to ask her about it later since he too had seen the looks on Andros' face when Ashley was mentioned. As she watched she realized that the feelings seemed to be two sided. She glanced over at Zhane and nodded toward the pair. He nodded to her and then she decided they needed to talk to T.J., Carlos, and Cassie about their friend. Karone dragged Cassie out the door while Zhane got the boys, completely unnoticed by either Andros or Ashley.

"So, what do you guys think is going on in there?" Karone asked once they were out of hearing range.

"Seemed to me they were just talking," Carlos answered, but they could all hear the anger in his voice.

"I think Ashley likes him," Cassie corrected and T.J. nodded in agreement. "How about your side?"

"He acts like he did with Jenna," Zhane stated before thinking. "Oh, Shit!"

"We already know," Cassie told him. "Ashley asked Brytan why Andros wouldn't give me my morpher and he told us it was his mommy's."

"Well," Karone began, "I'm glad you guys know. However, when Andros decides to tell you don't tell him you already know. It means a lot if he trusts you enough to tell you that." They all nodded and went off in their separate directions. "Do you think we should talk to him?"

"No," Zhane answered. "We should wait for him to come to us. There's no need to but in if no ones getting hurt."

Meanwhile, on the Bridge Andros and Ashley were still talking. _'She's so beautiful,'_ Andros thought to himself. _'Jenna would've been like her with Brytan.'_

"Oh," Ashley's startled voice broke through his thoughts, "Jeff was wondering if it would be okay with you if he and Brytan started playing together once a week?"

"Brytan sure seemed to have a good time," Andros stated and Ashley nodded. "So, I don't have any problem with it. However, I would like to at least meet you brother if he's going to be spending a lot of time with my son."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Ashley explained. A sudden thought hit her and she couldn't stop herself from asking, "What upset you so much earlier?" She saw Andros tense and immediately added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I just found out some information I wasn't aware of," he answered cryptically. When Ashley started to apologize he continued, "I, for some reason, want to tell you what it was and about my past but I just can't, yet. When I can I will, I promise." Ashley reached out and hugged him but before she knew what was happening he pulled back and kissed her cheek. Before she could respond he ran off the Bridge. "DECA, tell Karone and Zhane to meet me in my room now!"

A/N: Yay! First kiss! Hope you liked it. Please review!


	23. Ch 23 Caring Touch

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: Yes, they are getting closer. You'll find out what he wanted to talk about right now. _

Ch. 23 Caring Touch

"So, you kissed her?" Karone asked cautiously. Her brother had been very distraught when she and Zhane had arrived. Once they had finally managed to get the story out of him neither knew what to say. In some ways they felt relief because he was finally beginning to move on but they were also scared because they weren't sure if Ashley felt the same and another heartbreak was the absolute last thing Andros needed. Andros nodded several seconds later in response to his sister's question. "Well, maybe it's not such a bad thing."

"Or maybe I just ruined everything," Andros whispered. "I haven't felt this way about anyone in a very long time. I don't know if I'm ready to love someone again."

"It's going to be fine," Zhane promised. "Have you even considered that maybe she feels the same way? I'm not saying you should get married or anything but maybe she wants to get to know you better."

"Maybe you guys are right," he stated. He paused when the door opened to reveal a soaking wet Brytan being carried by T.J. "What happened?"

"You really should teach this kid not to scare someone holding a bucket full of water," T.J. answered.

"Sorry," Brytan apologized as T.J. put him down and he ran over to his father.

"It's okay," T.J. told him. "Maybe next time we'll plan to have a water fight." Brytan smiled and T.J. excused himself.

"You get on some dry clothes," Andros said to his son, "and then you can tell me exactly what happened." Brytan nodded, looking very guilty.

Several days passed and Andros tried to maintain his relationship with Ashley without having it turn into something he wasn't ready for. He had even met Jeff and now he and Brytan were playing together several times a week and he was even watching him sometimes when they had to go fight.

After one particularly hard fight in which Ashley had taken a hard hit because she and Andros had been separated Andros went immediately to the Simudeck to train. As Zhane and Karone tended to her injuries and the others watched on, trying to learn, Ashley noticed that Andros was no where to be seen. She decided to go looking for him after she was patched up.

Meanwhile, Andros was struggling to make it back to his room. When he finally did make it he was happy to see his son wasn't there. He managed to change pants and took off the tank top he had been wearing before he collapsed on the bed.

"Daddy!" a voice yelled what seemed like mere minutes later. He tried to block out the voice and escape back into the sleeping world but that was ruined when a certain two-year-old began bouncing on his chest.

"I'm up, I'm up," he stated, opening his eyes just enough to see the look of triumph on his son's face. "What do you want, Brytan?"

"Play with me," Brytan answered. "Please." He went over to the toy chest that was still in his father's room and, even in the darkness, pulled out the toy car Jeff had given him along with some of his other favorites. "Now, Daddy." Andros slowly forced himself into a sitting position, realizing that the training program had hurt him worse than he originally thought. He picked up the tank top in the floor and began to pull it over his head. "Daddy, you okay?" Andros looked up to see Brytan staring worriedly at his side. He glanced down and saw a large bruise forming on his right side. He silently cursed and prayed that he hadn't broken any ribs or reinjured anything Alastair had fixed.

"I'll be fine, Brytan," he assured his son. "Just don't tell Zhane or Karone, okay?" Brytan nodded and pulled his father towards his toy box. "DECA, lights." It wasn't long before both father and son were completely oblivious to everything except their game.

In the Medical Bay Ashley sighed as the last bandage was put in place. "Is that it?" Karone nodded and then Ashley asked, "Am I allowed to get up?"

"yeah, but try to take it easy for the rest of the day," Karone told her. "You should be back to normal by tomorrow." Ashley nodded and headed off in the direction of their rooms. She stopped by her room and changed into a new flight suit before heading off to find Andros. When she heard Brytan's laughter coming from Andros' room she knew she had found him. She knocked on the door, heard some sort of mumbled reply, and seconds later the door opened.

"Ashley!" Brytan screamed, running over to hug her. "You play with me and Daddy?"

'Maybe in a few minutes," she answered. "First, I need to ask you a question." She had a feeling she knew exactly what Andros had been up to after they got back and know that Brytan would possibly know the answer to her question. She turned away from Andros and whispered, "Is your Daddy hurt?" When Brytan looked down at his feet she added, "All you need to do is nod your head or shake it. You don't have to say anything?" Brytan nodded his head and pointed to his side. "Thank you very much. Now, how about we go play with that crazy Daddy of yours?" Brytan nodded and they joined Andros in the floor. Ashley waited until Andros wasn't paying any attention to her and poked him in the side. She heard him moan in pain and stated, "I think you might need to get that checked."

"I don't want Zhane and Karone to know," he told her. "I'm afraid I reinjured myself and I really don't want to be stuck up here not fighting."

"So, we won't tell them," Ashley replied simply. "DECA, would you please teleport a medical scanner in here?" She smiled as one appeared in her hand and she turned to Andros. "You'll have to show me how to do this."

"Just point it at the possible injury and pull this trigger," he explained and she nodded. She pointed the scanner at his side and pulled the trigger. Seconds later the information was on the screen. Ashley showed it to him and he let out a relieved sigh. "Just bruised. Should be healed up by tomorrow."

"Do you need anything?" She questioned. When he raised his eyebrows she continued, "You know if your sister sees you she'll know something's wrong. However, if I tell her you're playing with Brytan and just wanted me to bring you dinner she might just leave you alone." Andros nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Thanks," he told her. He spent the rest of the day recovering and playing with Brytan although his thoughts were consumed by Ashley.

A/N: Please review!


	24. Ch 24 Returning the Favor

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: Yes, Karone and Zhane are a couple. Andros and Ashley will be very romantic. It might take a while but they will be. _

Ch. 24 Returning the Favor

The next two weeks passed quickly and it was obvious to everyone that Andros and Ashley were getting closer. They were all currently on Earth having a picnic. Brytan was sitting between Andros and Ashley telling them jokes. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them and they all jumped up. It only took a few seconds for the Quantrons, Ecliptor, and a new monster to come their way.

"DECA!" Andros shouted into his communicator. "Get Brytan out of here!" The two-year-old disappeared quickly, leaving the rangers to their job. "Everybody ready? Let's Rocket!" They took on the Quantrons first and occasionally Ecliptor attacked Andros and Ashley. Once the Quantrons were gone he ordered, "Ashley and I will take care of Ecliptor. You guys take care of the monster." Everyone nodded and charged their enemy.

"Ah, Red Ranger," Ecliptor began, "how nice to see you again." Andros tried to keep his anger under control but it was getting harder and harder to do. "Oh, I see you've picked the Yellow Ranger this time. Better tell her to be careful or she'll end up like your last Pink Ranger." This time Andros wasn't able to contain his anger and he charged at Ecliptor without warning. Surprisingly, Ashley had no trouble keeping up with him and even complimenting his out of control fighting. Andros snapped out of his rage when Ashley was knocked to the ground.

"Ashley!" he yelled. "Are you okay?" Ashley nodded but by the way Ashley was cradling her arm he knew she was lying. He helped her stand and they went back to fighting. Andros did his best to protect Ashley so that she didn't get hurt anymore but when Ecliptor knocked him to the ground she was left to fend for herself. Ecliptor tool full advantage and struck her with some of his strongest attacks. He laughed as she fell to the ground and demorphed. He and the monster disappeared, knowing that they had done their job. "Ashley," Andros whispered as he demorphed and kneeled down beside her. "Come on, Ash. Wake up." She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "We need to get her back to the ship."

When they teleported back to the Megaship Andros carried Ashley to the Med bay as fast as he could. The others followed behind him and when they walked in they got the supplies he would need. Andros quickly ran the scanner over Ashley and waited impatiently for the results to be displayed. He sighed in relief when he read that nothing was broken. She had a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. He took a bandage Karone handed him and wrapped Ashley's wrist then placed a small ice pack on the bruise on her head.

"Is she okay?" Carlos questioned and Andros nodded.

"She should be fine within a couple of hours," he replied. "You guys can go rest, I'll let you know if anything changes." He pulled a stool over and sat down. Karone waved the others away and then turned back to her brother. "Karone, I know what you're going to say. Yes, I do care about her. Do I love her? I don't know. All I know for sure is that I like her a lot and so does Brytan. Maybe one day we might be more than friends but for now I'm happy with being just friends."

"Well, you were right," Karone stated. "You did know what I was going to say. I just don't want you to get hurt okay? And I definitely don't want Brytan to get attached to someone and then they just walk away."

"I would never do that," a strained voice whispered. "I don't care if nothing happens between Andros and me, my relationship with Brytan will never change."

"How are you feeling?" Andros asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll be fine," Ashley replied. "Just a few bruises." Andros nodded but then the scanner beeped, "What's it say?"

"Nothing different," Karone told her. "I guess my brother was just trying to make sure he didn't miss anything, I'll come back to see about you later."

It wasn't long before Brytan was asking, "Who hurt?" He looked at his father and then at the person on the bed. "Ashley?"

"She's hurt, Bry," Andros explained. "Don't worry she'll be better soon."

"Then she play with me gin?" he questioned.

"Yes," Ashley replied. "I will play with you again after I get better." Brytan seemed happy with that answer and left the room. "So, when are you going to let me out of here?"

"I'll let you go right now," Andros stated. "I was just waiting for that second scan to come back. But I would suggest that you take it easy for a couple hours. Trust me I know."

"I figured you were telling me from experience," Ashley laughed. "I'm starting to think that you're the most likely person to get injured on this team."

"Only because every evil being in the universe is hell bent on killing me," he answered. Ashley laughed again and sat up, grasping the bed when she felt dizzy. "You okay?" Andros asked as he helped steady her. She started to nod but when her feet touched the ground she swayed again. "Maybe you should rest in my room," he suggested. "I'll be there to get you anything you need and if you feel like playing Brytan will be right there."

"Alright," Ashley agreed. "I guess no one really needs me falling down and getting hurt worse." Andros smiled slightly and supported her as they walked to his room.

"She better?" Brytan asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"Almost," Ashley told him. "Your Daddy brought me in here so I could rest some more and play with you." Brytan smiled and dug in his toy box until he found the perfect toy for Ashley to play with. He hid it behind his back until he made it back to the bed.

"We play Ower Angers," he explained happily. "You be you and I be my Daddy."

"What about me?" Andros questioned and Brytan went back to the toy box. Andros groaned when he saw what Brytan had brought him and Ashley just laughed. "Why do I always have to be Uncle Zhane?"

"Cause I say," his son replied, sighing as though the answer should have been obvious. For the next hour they played and they were all having a great time. It wasn't until Ashley yawned that they decided to stop.

"Brytan," Andros began, "I think we should let Ashley rest." Brytan pouted but nodded and allowed his father to carry him out of the room. When he returned he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Ashley had already fallen asleep on the bed and in Andros' eyes she looked like an angel lying there. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and his smile grew as she leaned into his touch. _'Jenna,' _he thought, _'I hope you're happy about this. I need you to know I will always love you but you always told me that you wanted me and our son to be happy and Ashley makes us happy.' _He quietly climbed up to the top bunk and quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

A/N: Please Review!


	25. Ch 25 Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: I thought about having him lay down in the same bunk but I thought that might be moving a little fast. Although in the next couple of chapters things do speed up. _

Ch. 25 Birthday Surprise

Two months passed quickly for the rangers and they grew closer and closer as a team. Today was Ashley's birthday and Andros was still struggling to find the perfect present. Karone and Zhane had tried to help but Andros had refused saying that he needed to do this himself. Brytan had drawn Ashley a picture of her, Andros, and him with "Happy Birthday" written across the top. Brytan had been so proud when he had managed, with Karone's help, to write the message that he had immediately shown it to everyone except Ashley.

"How 'bout this Daddy?" Brytan asked, as they searched the room for the millionth time for a present. Andros looked at the box his son was holding as smiled. He had originally gotten the present for his mother but it was perfect for Ashley.

"That's prefer, Bry!" he exclaimed. His excitement died down when he remembered that Karone had helped him pick out the present and he felt the need to make sure it was okay with her before he gave it to Ashley. "Hey, would you go get Aunt Karone to come here for a minute?" Brytan nodded and hurried off to find his aunt.

"You wanted to see me?" Karone asked as she walked into the room. "Still need help with that perfect present?"

"Actually," Andros began, "I found that absolute most perfect present but I need you to tell me you're okay with me giving it to Ashley."

"Why would it matter what I think?" she questioned. Andros handed the box to her and she gasped when she saw what it was. "This is the necklace you were going to give mom." Andros nodded and Karone saw the turmoil of emotions in his eyes. "I think you should give it to her."

"Are you sure?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Just tell her how important it is to you," Karone suggested. "It will mean more to her if she knows how much it means to you." Andros nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

"Daddy?" Brytan questioned an hour later. "You sure I look nice?" Andros couldn't help but smile as he looked at his son in the mirror. He had demanded to put on his nicest clothes for Ashley's party and to have his hair pulled back in a ponytail, just like his Daddy's.

"Yes, Brytan," Andros answered. "You look very nice. I think Ashley will be very happy when she sees you." He looked at the digital clock T.J. had given him and saw that it was almost time to go. "Are you ready? Got your present?" Brytan nodded and held up the drawing in his hand. "Alright, let's go."

When they arrived at the park they saw that the decorations had all been hung and everything was ready, they were just waiting for the birthday girl, who had been kidnapped by Cassie to keep her from snooping around for presents.

It wasn't long before they saw Cassie approaching and heard Ashley complaining, "Come on, Cassie, I just want to go back to the ship. Why are we in the park any…" She trailed off as she saw them all standing there and then she ran over. "A surprise party? This is the best birthday ever." Her eyes were immediately drawn to the two most nervous looking people there. "Why are you two so nervous?" she asked Andros and Brytan. Andros shrugged but Brytan blushed and pulled out her present. "Is that for me?" He nodded and handed it to her before running to hide behind his father.

"You don't like it?" He questioned when he saw her crying.

"No," she answered quickly, "I love it. I think this will be my favorite present ever." She smiled when Brytan began rubbing in the fact that his gift was the best. "Hey!" she yelled when she noticed Carlos trying to get an early start on the cake. "I haven't even made my wish yet." They all gathered around the cake, except for Andros, who wondered off to another table. Ashley just shook her head, deciding she would handle that problem after she had made her wish.

"What'd you wish for?" T.J. questioned as he attempted to steal some icing from the cake.

She smacked his hand and replied, "You know I can't tell you. If I do it won't come true."

"I bet I can guess," Cassie whispered in her ear, her gaze fixed on Andros. Ashley just rolled her eyes and stole a piece of cake to take to Andros.

"Cake?" she offered when she had made it to him.

"Thanks," he stated. "Listen, I have been searching for a present for the past three weeks and…"

"Hey," she interrupted, "you didn't have to get me anything. I'm just happy you and Brytan are here."

"Actually," he began, "I finally found you a present about an hour before we came here." He pulled out the box and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Ashley." He heard her gasp as she pulled the necklace from the box. "It was suppose to be a present for my mom but I think it suits you better."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Will you help me put it on?" He nodded and took the necklace from her. He fastened it and was surprised when she hugged him. "This is my favorite present, but don't you dare tell your son that." She grabbed his hand and drug him back over to the group.

Thirty minutes later after everyone had left Ashley was walking with Cassie and explaining, "Sometimes I think he might like me but then he'll go back to where he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Don't worry," Cassie told her but she didn't notice that her best friend had fallen behind and she also didn't see Ashley being grabbed by Quantrons and drug into the bushed. "I'm sure that he'll come around." It was then that she noticed that Ashley was no longer beside her. "Ashley?"

"Sorry," 'Ashley' stated, catching Cassie's arm before she could turn all the way around, "my shoe was untied." Dahana smiled inwardly when Cassie nodded and they continued walking. It wasn't long before she had captured her first ranger.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Ashley was being guarded by a monster, who had introduced himself as Body Switcher. He was busy trying to impress her by changing himself into every evil being he could think of and Ashley was trying to figure out a way to escape.

Suddenly, an idea hit her and she said, "That wasn't so impressive. You know what would really impress me? If you could turn me into Dahana." The Body Switcher, without thinking the challenge through, immediately changed Ashley into Dahana.

"Dahana?" Elgar asked, coming into the room. "What are you doing chained up?"

"Elgar!" she yelled. "Get me down from here and chain him up!"

"Right away, boss," he replied, releasing her and grabbing Body Switcher. He noticed 'Dahana' run out of the room but just figured she had some important things to do.

"You idiot!" Body Switcher screamed. "That was the Yellow Ranger!" Both he and Elgar rushed to try to stop Ashley from leaving.

On the Megaship, Brytan saw 'Ashley' coming out of one of the empty rooms and asked, "What you doing?"

"None of your business, brat," she hissed at him. Brytan started crying and rushed back down the hall. "Great, now the brat's going to ruin my disguise unless…" Using her magic, she made the alarms on the Megaship go off.

She ran to the Bridge just as Brytan told Andros, "That not Ashley."

"Sorry," she apologized through gritted teeth, "he just frightened me. Now, let's go take on whatever monster is waiting on us."

"But DECA's sensors aren't picking anything up," he explained. "Plus, I can't find any of the others."

"Maybe the sensors are down," she argued. "We don't have time to wait." Andros had to agree and they rushed to the jumptubes.

"I don't see anything," Andros stated when they landed, not knowing that he had an Astroblaster aimed at him.

"Andros! Watch out!" 'Dahana' yelled. He turned just in time to dodge the blast fired at him.

"Ashley?" he questioned, beginning to think his son was right. "What's going on?"

"It's just another of her tricks," she argued weakly. "Don't fall for it."

"She's lying and I can prove it," 'Dahana' began. "If you're Ashley what did Andros get you for your birthday?"

"Ashley?" Andros asked as he watched the Yellow Ranger struggling to come up with an answer.

"I'm tired of this," she stated and attacked 'Dahana'. Soon a stray blast caused the fake Ashley to turn back into Dahana. He saw the Yellow Astromorpher and lunged for it. When he stood he stood he found himself surrounded be his friends.

_'How?'_ he asked his sister.

_'Alpha found us,' _she replied. _'What's this?'_

"One of those two is Ashley," he explained out loud. "We just have to figure out a way to know who's who." He thought for a moment and yelled, "Ashley, let's rocket!" He watched as one of the Dahana's looked on confused and the other went into their morphing stance. "That's Ashley." She rejoined her team and they began fighting Body Switcher.

When they returned to the Megaship everyone was walking on egg shells as they watched Ashley remove her helmet. Andros was silently praying that she was back to normal.

"Ashley," Cassie sighed, "you're you again."

"What?" she questioned, feeling her face. "Oh, I'm me again." She couldn't help the smile that came across her face. It faded when she noticed that Andros had disappeared when he had seen she was okay and that Brytan hadn't been here to greet them. "Well, this has officially been the weirdest day of my life. I think I'm going to go rest for a little while." The others nodded, although she suspected they all knew exactly where she was going.

"But she mean," she heard Brytan whisper as she got close to Andros' room.

"That wasn't the real Ashley, Bry," Andros tried to explain. "It was the bad people trying to trick us." Ashley peeked through the door, her heart breaking when she saw the tears streaming down Brytan's face.

"You sure?" Brytan questioned and Andros nodded. "She like me?"

"I do like you Brytan," she answered from the doorway. "I'm sorry that the bad people hurt your feelings but I promise it wasn't me."

"You not mean?" he asked.

"No," Ashley replied, knowing that Brytan was having a hard time understanding what had happened. "Listen, how about we play a game and see if you believe me, okay?" Brytan nodded and before long they were all three playing and laughing, the memories of the day fading into the darkness.

A/N: Please Review!


	26. Ch 26 New Mommy

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter._

_CraneandFalconForever: Yes, they are. They won't figure out for a few more chapters but they are.  
_

Ch. 26 New Mommy

It hadn't taken long for Ashley to regain Brytan's trust and now, two months later, they were closer than ever. Ashley was falling more and more in love with both Andros and Brytan but she kept her feeling hidden, in fear of losing them. Andros, although he would admit it to anyone, not even himself, was also falling in love with Ashley. His fear of losing Ashley, like he had Jenna, and also the slight feeling that he would be betraying Jenna in some way also kept his feelings at bay.

"Daddy?" Brytan asked, coming into Andros' room. "Are you okay?" Even at the age of two it was easy for Brytan to tell there was something wrong with his father.

"I'm just a littler sad, Bry," he replied, turning from the picture on his desk to look at Brytan. "It's almost Mommy's birthday and it always makes Daddy sad."

"Can we see her?" he asked and Andros nodded. "I make her a present." He smiled as his son ran from the room and couldn't help but think how proud Jenna would have been of him.

"Can I come in?" Karone questioned from the doorway. He nodded and tried to force a smile for her. "You don't have to pretend with me. I know you're hurt and I know you miss her." He tried to blink back the tears but when Karone wrapped her arms around him he couldn't find the strength to hold them back. As Karone rubbed small circles on her brother's back she wondered if he would ever be able to let himself fall in love again.

Meanwhile, Ashley was sitting at her desk trying to finish up some last minute homework. She sighed and tossed down her pencil as she looked at the clock and realized that in thirty minutes she had yet to complete a question. She didn't know why but she wasn't feeling like her normal, cheerful self. She was pulled form her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to sound normal for whoever was on the other side.

"It me," Brytan stated. "I need you help." She got up and opened the door and smiled when she saw Brytan standing there with his arms full of art supplies.

"What's all this?" she questioned as she took some of the supplies from him and carried them into her room. Brytan didn't answer immediately, instead he glanced down the hallway both ways, shut the door, and told DECA to lock it.

"My Mommy's birthday is soon," he told her. "You help me make present, please?" She nodded and he answered her next question before she could ask it. "My Daddy's sad. You make him happy?"

"I'll go talk to him after we make your present," she promised. For the next hour they sat in the floor of her room making a wind chime for Jenna. "All done," Ashley stated as they put the last string on. "Now, we just have to let the paint dry."

"It's a secret," Brytan told her. "You not tell anybody."

"I promise," she replied. "Now, why don't you go play with your Uncle Zhane for a little while so I can talk to your Daddy?" Brytan nodded and rushed off to find his uncle. Just as Ashley stepped out of her room she bumped into Karone. "Hey, just the person I was looking for. Can I talk to you?" Karone shrugged and followed Ashley into her room.

"What's going on?" Karone questioned when she noticed Ashley seemed hesitant to talk.

"I've been feeling really weird today," she began. "Not like I'm getting sick or something bothering me but something different. Brytan came down here about an hour ago and explained that it's almost Jenna's birthday and that Andros is really sad. When he told me that it was like a light bulb went off in my head and I was wondering if there is anyway that I might be feeling what Andros is feeling?"

Karone, who had paled slightly by the end of her explanation, stuttered, "It's possible…but…I mean…it's not likely." She stopped to collect her thoughts. _'Why is this happening? I don't know if Andros can handle this.' _"Let's me try this again. It is highly possible but it is usually people who are soul mates."

"Are you are you trying to say Andros and I are soul mate?" Ashley croaked out.

"I don't know any other was that this could happen," she answered, still shocked. "I think the best thing would be for you to go talk with Andros."

"Are you sure?" Ashley questioned. "I don't want to push him away."

"I don't think he'll push you away," Karone told her. "He may resist at first but you're the only one who can get through to him now." Ashley nodded and Karone excused herself, knowing that Ashley needed time alone to process the information she had given her.

Ashley didn't wait long to head down the hall to Andros' room. She was surprised to find his door open and as she stepped into the dark room she had a hard time locating Andros. She jumped when the door slid shut behind her but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found Andros sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth, with tears streaming sown his face. She carefully walked over and sat on the ground beside him.

"Andros?" she questioned, carefully reaching out to hold him. When he didn't resist she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "It's okay. What's wrong?" When he didn't answer she focused on calming him down.

What seemed like an eternity later Andros finally spoke, "Thanks, for staying. I guess I owe you an explanation."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she told him.

"I want to tell you," Andros whispered. "The last pink ranger, Jenna, was my girlfriend. Well, I guess she was actually my wife. She's Brytan's mother. During a battle on KO-35 she came down to save a group of children. Darkonda and Ecliptor killed her. She lived long enough to see Brytan and to tell me to take care of him." By now the tears were once again streaming down his face and down Ashley's as well.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley stated. "I wish I could do something to help."

"You listened," he told her, finally managing to control his tears. "That was enough to help more than you will ever know."

"Can I ask you something?" Ashley asked several minutes later. Andros nodded and she continued, "I know it's going to sound completely crazy but I talked to Karone and she said I should talk to you." She paused to built up her courage and he smiled a little to encourage her. "Okay, lately I've been feeling weird. It's like I feel sad for no obvious reason. So, when Brytan came to my room earlier he told me a little about his mom's birthday being soon I thought maybe I was feeling some of what you're feeling. I asked Karone and she told me it was possible but usually only for…"

"Soul mates," he finished in a whisper. Ashley nodded and waited for him to continue. "I can't believe this! Why is this happening to me?!" Ashley just stood there listening as he started yelling in a language she had never heard. She wasn't sure whether he was mad or just sadder because of this explanation.

'Andros," she began when he finally stopped rambling, "what's wrong?" When he didn't answer her and kept pacing, she stepped in front of him and he ran into her. "Andros!" He finally looked at her and she saw the turmoil of emotions in his eyes, the same ones that were running through her. She continued to look into his eyes and her brain seemed to stop functioning. Neither of them knew who moved but as their lips touched it was like electricity surging through them. Their hands wondered over the others body before coming to rest in the others' hair.

"Daddy? Ashley?" a voice questioned from the doorway causing them to jump apart. "What you doing?" Ashley quickly excused herself leaving Andros to explain things to Brytan. "Ashley be my Mommy?"

"What?" Andros asked, not knowing where his son would've gotten that idea.

"Uncle Zhane say that to Aunt Karone," Brytan told him.

"I don't know if she will be your Mommy or not, Bry," he explained. "Maybe she will be." _'I sure hope so,'_ he added to himself.

A/N: Please Review!


	27. Ch 27 Revealing Feelings

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: A lot closer. Here's more._

_Vampire's Heartache: This really isn't soon but I hope you like it.  
_

Ch. 27 Revealing Feelings

Two months had passed and it was obvious to everyone aboard the Megaship that the feelings between Andros and Ashley were growing stronger and stronger but neither would approach the other. Brytan tried his best to get them closer, always demanding to play or go somewhere with both of them not just one of them.

"Dros," Zhane began one day as he watched his friend work on the engine, "you and Ashley have to do better. You're killing the rest of us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andros replied.

"Brytan told us about walking in on you two," Zhane told him. He knew he was right when the tool in his friend's hand fell to the floor. "You should at least ask her out. Cassie tells us that Ashley's driving her crazy talking about you all the time."

"Really?" Andros questioned, his voice rising a couple of octaves. Just as Zhane opened his mouth he threatened, "Not one word or you won't live to marry my sister."

"All I was going to do was ask you a simple question," Zhane protested. "Why are you so worried? I think if she didn't like you she wouldn't have just let you kiss her."

"It's not that I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same," he answered. "It's not even that I'm worried about losing her. It's just I don't know if I'm ready or can let someone take Jenna's place."

"She won't take Jenna's place," his friend explained. "Jenna will always be a part of you. I know you'll always love her but she would want you to be happy. She would want Brytan to have a mother." Andros nodded and Zhane left him alone to think, praying that he had gotten through to his best friend.

Mere seconds later Andros stood and asked, "DECA, where's Ashley?"

"Ashley's current location is the Observatory but…" Andros took off for the Megalift before DECA could finish, "she's not alone." Andros froze in the doorway of the Observatory watching as Ashley was comforted by Carlos. Carlos glanced up, feeling eyes watching them and smiled at Andros. Without warning he turned Ashley's head towards him and kissed her. Andros snapped and ran down the corridor.

Ashley shoved Carlos away just in time to see a blur of red running down the corridor and shouted, "what the hell are you doing?!" She slapped him across the face and ran after Andros. It didn't take her long to find him, mostly because she knew exactly where he would be. She held up her hand to DECA's nearest eye and the simulation immediately ended. "We need to talk." She watched as he turned around, focusing on where his eyes would be. She saw the anger first but forced herself not to look away. As she continued to stare she finally saw what he was hiding behind the anger; hurt. "Andros," she had to use every ounce of her self control to keep herself from reaching out to him. "I don't know why Carlos did that. I was upset because Jeff was hurt in an accident and he found me."

"Why are you here?" Andros asked suddenly. "Why are you here with me instead of in there with Carlos?"

"Because I love you," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. "I love you and I want you to let me in."

"You love me?" he questioned. Ashley's only answer was to kiss him with all the passion she felt inside. When they broke a part he told her, "I love you too." They kissed again and it wasn't until the quiet clapping reached their ears that they finally broke apart.

"Glad to see you listened to me for once, Dros," Zhane stated.

"So, you two are…?" Cassie asked.

"We're together," Ashley answered and Andros nodded in agreement.

"It's about time," T.J. added. "We were starting to think we were going to have to force you together." They all began to leave, still cheering for their two friends.

When he was finally sure they were alone Andros asked, "Would you like to…um…go to a…movie or to dinner or something tonight?"

Ashley laughed lightly when she saw how embarrassed he was and settled for nodding her head. They shared one final kiss and headed for their rooms to get ready.

"You going without me?" Brytan asked his father as Andros tried to explain that he and Ashley were going out for dinner.

"Bry," he began, "sometimes Daddy needs to do things with big people. The next time me and Ashley go out you can go to. And if you stay here I think Uncle Zhane has a big surprise for you."

"Surprise?" his son questioned, his eyes shining. "You go, Daddy. Have fun. See you later." Brytan rushed off to find his uncle. Andros smiled after his son and hoped that Zhane could come up with a good surprise on the spot. "Come in," he called as someone knocked on his door.

"How's it going?" Karone asked as she entered the room. "aren't you ready yet?"

"I've been ready about five times but I keep changing my mind about what to wear," he explained. "In fact…" he stopped when Karone grabbed both of his arms.

"You look perfect," she told him. "Stop worrying so much. You and Ashley are going to go out and have a great time."

"Is that an order?" Andros questioned, a smile forming and Karone nodded.

"Ashley's being just as paranoid as you," she explained. "One of you has to relax and I say it's going to be you."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled under his breath. Karone glared at him and Andros smiled innocently. "What?"

Meanwhile, in Ashley's room Cassie was having the same conversation with her best friend.

"he's just as nervous as you," Cassie told her. "Actually, he's probably more nervous than you. So, you need to be the calm one. You don't want him worried because you're nervous do you?"

"No," Ashley answered. "I guess I do need to relax a little. I mean, it's not like I have to worry about the first kiss or anything, that's already happened." Finally, she allowed herself to relax and finished getting ready. Ten minutes later Ashley held her breath as she stepped through the doors onto the Bridge. Andros felt his breath catch as he saw Ashley walk through the door.

"You look beautiful," Andros told her boldly, walking over to stand in front of her.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered, blushing deeply. "Are you ready to go?" Andros nodded and they teleported down to Earth. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he explained. It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the movie theater. "Wait here," Andros told her while he went to pick up the tickets. He hadn't been entirely sure where he was going to take Ashley and Cassie had suggested both a movie and a restaurant. "Let's go," he whispered as he returned to her side. It wasn't until the title of the movie appeared on the screen that Ashley realized Cassie muse have helped Andros with this date.

"You didn't have to bring me here you know," Ashley whispered in his ear.

"Cassie told me you've been wanting to see this for a while," he explained. Ashley only nodded, feeling the tears building up in her eyes. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and looked away quickly as their eyes met. "What?" he asked when she tapped him on the shoulder a couple minutes later.

"I can come back with Cassie to see the rest," she stated. At his confused look she placed her hands on his face and pulled him closer for a kiss. When she pulled away Andros wasted no time pulling her back to him and kissing her again. It wasn't until the lights came back on an hour and a half later that they separated.

Andros stood and offered his hand to Ashley while asking, "Are you hungry?" When she nodded he added, "Good." It wasn't until they came into view of the restaurant that Andros admitted, "Cassie helped with this part too. She said it's your favorite restaurant. I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Just being with you makes it perfect," Ashley told him.

A/N: Please Review!


	28. Ch 28 Be My Mommy Please

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Vampire's Heartache: Actually, I laughed a little when I wrote it to. Here's an update. The next one will hopefully be sooner than this one._

_JasonLeeScottFan: There's a little confrontation in this chapter but nothing big. It will still be a few chapters before the whole in the bedroom stuff will happen but it will happen._

_ShadowGoddess1: Yes, Andros is seventeen. As far as the review thing is concerned I don't really care. As long as the people that do review are happy and pleased with the story that's all that matters to me.  
_

Ch. 28 Be My Mommy Please

Four months passed quickly and Andros, Ashley, and Brytan were starting to act more and more like a family. Everyone, with the exception of Carlos, was very happy for them, especially Zhane and Karone. After Jenna they hadn't dared to hope that he would ever fall in love and be this happy again, they had only hoped that he would be able to be around for his son.

At the moment Andros was walking around the Megaship checking all the systems. While it would have been much easier to let DECA do it herself he had taken her offline to ensure that she hadn't taken any damage during their last battle. As he rounded the corner he bumped into the one person he had somehow managed to avoid over the past four months.

"Watch where you're going!" Carlos yelled and before Andros could stop himself he grabbed Carlos and threw him against the wall.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is," Andros managed through clinched teeth, "but Ashley and I are together. You need to deal with it." He didn't see the punch coming but he took no time in throwing his own.

They were so caught up in their fighting and screaming profanities at each other that they didn't hear a little voice yell, "Stop it!" When they didn't stop Brytan ran back down the corridor to the Bridge. "Daddy and Carlos fighting." Everyone on the Bridge hurried and followed Brytan to where the fight was occurring. T.J. pulled Carlos away while Zhane got Andros. Zhane quickly made his way to the Med Bay with Andros, Karone and Brytan following him, leaving everyone else to take care of Carlos.

"I'll take care of him," Ashley whispered after Andros was gone. T.J. and Cassie gave her a questioning look and she nodded, waving them away. Once they were gone she continued, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You deserve better," he answered, gingerly touching his ever darkening eye. "You shouldn't be with him."

"Well, who do you think I should be with? You?" She questioned angrily and he nodded.

"Ashley," he began, "I love you. I can give you a better life than he can. I wouldn't ask you to raise a child who wasn't yours."

"Carlos, I do love you but only as a friend. You're more like a big brother to me," she replied. "And for your information Andros has never asked me to raise his son. I've known from the beginning that if I ever dated Andros that Brytan was part of the package and I'm ready for that responsibility. Now, can we please put all this behind us and can you try to just be happy for me?"

"I'll try my best," he promised. "I guess I should go apologize to Andros." Ashley nodded and led the way to the Med Bay. When they arrived Zhane had sewn up the gash above Andros' eye and he was holding an ice pack on his lip. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Andros nodded and everyone left, even Zhane, after Andros mentally told him it was okay.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Andros stated coolly.

"Listen," Carlos began carefully, "Ashley explained things to me. I know now that she is happy with you and also that she could never be happy with me. I'm sorry that I've been giving you such a hard time but I really thought you were trying to steal her from me."

"I know what it's like to love her, Carlos," Andros stated. "I want you to understand that I wouldn't have ever started dating her if I thought she had feelings toward you."

"She's tried for a long time to tell me how she truly felt," Carlos explained. "I just never listened until now. Just know that if you hurt her I'll have to hurt you."

"You're falling into this big brother role really well," Andros joked. "I think we should invite the people standing outside the door in." Guiltily everyone else entered the room. "You guys should be warned that you can't take Zhane anywhere if you're trying to be quite." Everyone laughed, happy to see that their team was whole once again.

Later that day Carlos was playing with Brytan so everyone else could finish their duties throughout the ship. He was very surprised at how open the small boy was to spending time with him but Brytan told him that his daddy had explained everything to him.

"Carlos?" he questioned and Carlos looked over at him. "You think Ashley be my new Mommy?"

"Who told you that?" Carlos found himself asking and it surprised him that the idea didn't really bother him anymore.

"Uncle Zhane," Brytan whispered. "He said if her and Daddy get closer she be my new Mommy."

"I think that you should ask Ashley," Carlos suggested. "I think that she's going to come get you when she's done and you could ask her then." Brytan nodded and they returned to their game.

Thirty minutes later Ashley was there asking, "Brytan, did you have a fun time with Carlos?" He nodded and she smiled. "Would you like to come play with me now or do you want to stay with Carlos?"

"Play with you," Brytan replied. "But I play with Carlos more later." Both teens nodded and Ashley carried him out of the room. Once they were settled in his room he turned to Ashley and questioned, "Me ask you something?" Ashley nodded and he continued, "You like me and Daddy?" She nodded. "You love us?" Again she nodded. "You be my new Mommy, please?"

"You…you want me…to be your mommy?" Ashley stuttered and he nodded.

"I think you be a good mommy," he told her. "Then I have two mommies love me."

"Brytan, I want to be your mommy really bad," she admitted, "but I think your Daddy might need to be part of the decision."

"What decision?" Andros asked, walking into the room.

"Daddy, Ashley be my mommy?" Brytan questioned, adding as an after thought, "Please?" Andros felt his heartbeat quicken and he glanced at Ashley. He was surprised that she was intently staring at the floor. Never before could he remember seeing her so shy.

"Hey, buddy," he began, "why don't you go see if everybody would like to go out for dinner so me and Ashley can talk." Brytan nodded and ran from the room, humming a new song Ashley had taught him. Once he was gone Andros continued, "I'm so sorry. Zhane said something once and Brytan overheard him. I didn't think he would ask you but he asked me a little while back…" He was cut off by Ashley placing fingers to his lips.

"Listen," she started, "I want to be his mother." When she saw the terrified look on Andros' face she added, "We don't have to get married or anything. All I'm saying is that if Brytan wants to call me Mommy he can."

"I was afraid that you would be upset," Andros admitted. "Most people don't want to be parents this young."

"I'm not most people," she stated. "Plus, I knew from the beginning that being with you meant being a mother to Brytan." Andros smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Daddy, have you made a cision?" Brytan asked as he came back into the room.

"Yes," Andros answered. "Ashley's your new mommy." Brytan squealed with joy and wrapped his arms around Ashley's legs. Andros smiled at the sight and for the first time since Jenna's death he knew everything was going to be okay.

A/N: Please Review! Sorry for the long wait but ever since I got back from vacation everything's been nuts.


	29. Ch 29 Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Vampire's Heartache: He is very direct. But with Andros for a father sometimes you just have to be direct to get your point across._

_JasonLeeScottFan: Carlos is over the jealousy. As far as the love scenes Zhane and Karone might have one in the next chapter but Andros and Ashley probably won't until part 2. Have to give the relationship time to grow a little more. _

_CraneAnd FalconForever: This is kinda soon. Hope you like it.  
_

Ch. 29 Truth Revealed

A month later the team was closer than ever. Everyone was finally getting along and as a result their enemies were falling faster than ever. Because of that fact Dagomar and Dahana had started sending several monsters at a time to divide the rangers which proved to tire the rangers quickly.

"I think our new strategy is working well," Dahana stated, coming up to stand next to Dagomar. "A few more attacks like that and we should be able to take down some rangers." As that statement left her lips she felt a sudden stab of pain in her heart.

"You okay?" Dagomar questioned. While they were evil neither could deny that they had started feeling strongly about each other since they had begun working together instead of against one another. They were afraid to use the word love simply because it was an emotion they knew they shouldn't feel.

"Yeah," Dahana answered distantly, "but I need to talk to you later and alone." A simple nod was his response because Ecliptor and Darkonda entered the room.

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, Carlos was complaining, "I really wish they would stop these attacks so early in the morning. I could really use a full nights sleep."

"I'm sure our well-being is at the top of their concern list," Andros replied sarcastically. "Sorry," he added when he realized what he had said.

"I think that proves that we need a break," Ashley announced.

"What a break, Mommy?" Brytan questioned. Ashley sighed, realizing once again how much time her son had spent alone with his father before she had come along.

"A break means that everyone is going to stop working and we're going to all go to the park and have a fun time," Ashley explained. "Does that sound like fun?" Brytan nodded and hurried off to change clothes. "Alright, everyone else drop whatever you're doing and go get ready." The others with the exception of Andros followed her instruction. "I meant you too." Andros shook his head and Ashley decided to result to drastic measures. She pulled the tools out of his hands and kissed him hard. To her surprise he pushed her away. "What's going on?" She knew that the last few battles with Dagomar and Dahana had been hard on him, especially the last one when Darkonda had come and made comments about Andros' and Karone's parents.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just can't get what Darkonda said out of my head. 'Their right under your nose.' What did that mean?"

"Listen," Ashley reasoned, "we can't do anything about that right now. But what we can do is take a break and have some fun with our friends and our son." At the mention of his son Andros' remaining walls came crumbling down and he nodded. "What is it?" Ashley asked a few seconds later when Andros chuckled.

"I just don't think I'll ever hear you say 'our son' enough," he explained. "I never thought I meet someone so willing to become his mother but here you are."

They came to Ashley's room first and Andros kissed her cheek, "I'll see you in a few minutes." He stood at her door until she stepped inside and the door slid shut. "You've fallen way to hard, Dros." He hurried to his room where his son was already waiting for him.

"Hurry, Daddy!" Brytan squealed. "Mommy says we have fun." Andros nodded and quickly put on an outfit. "Put a hair bow in please?" Andros put both his and his son's hair up in ponytails and then they walked out the door.

"Go see if your Mommy's ready," Andros told him. Brytan ran the short distance to Ashley's door and pounded on it.

"Mommy, Mommy! Hurry!" he yelled, pounding on the door some more. "Me and Daddy ready."

"Okay, okay," Ashley gave up, "I'm ready." Brytan looked back down the corridor, smiling when he saw everyone was ready to go.

Ten minutes later they all found themselves at the park playing a rather strange game of Frisbee. While Andros had a block on Brytan's telekinesis it was apparent that his son's power and control were improving by the way the Frisbee kept taking weird paths in the air. It took a lot of explaining but Brytan finally realized that people on Earth didn't have the same gifts as him, his father, his aunt, and his uncle. After the Frisbee incident they decided to eat the lunch that Cassie and Karone had managed to throw together on short notice. Just as they all sat down there was an explosion and two monsters, Darkonda, Dagomar, and Dahana walked through the smoke.

"Not again," Andros muttered under his breath. "DECA!" Just his call was enough to get his son teleported back up to the safety of the Megaship. Once he was sure that the coast was clear he turned to his team. "Ready? Let's Rocket!" They were quickly divided into three groups. One fighting the two monsters, one fighting Darkonda, and the other fighting Dagomar and Dahana. Andros and Ashley were fighting Dagomar and Dahana but Ashley could easily tell that neither her boyfriend or their enemies were putting up much of a fight. However, as the fight progressed Andros accidentally struck both Dagomar and Dahana, giving them both a superficial wound. Immediately they, along with their minions, disappeared.

After they were gone Andros bent down and collected samples of the blood stains on the ground. Everyone looked at him strangely but he ignored them and teleported back to the ship. The others followed at a much slower pace and stopped on the Bridge to discuss the obvious problem.

"What happened down there, Ash?" Karone questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It just seemed like none of them really wanted to fight each other. Then Andros seemed scared when he cut them. Now, I just don't know what to do?"

"DECA, where's Andros?" Karone asked.

"I'm…right here," Andros managed, stumbling onto the Bridge. His pale face concerned all his friends and Zhane quickly helped his best friend into a nearby chair. "Karone, I've got to tell you something. Dagomar and…Dahana…are…our" His voice failed to work and he looked to DECA's nearest eye for help.

"Parents," DECA finished softly.

A/N: Please Review! Next chapter is the last one for this part of the story but the next part should be up quickly.


	30. Ch 30 Helping Hands

1Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter and all their reactions._

Ch. 30 Helping Hands

"Our parents?" Karone questioned, gripping the console in front of her. "Mom and Dad?" Andros could only nod. "No! I don't believe it!" With that she stormed off the Bridge.

"Can you?" Zhane asked pointing at Andros and Ashley nodded. Zhane didn't waste anymore time rushing after his girlfriend.

"Andros?" Ashley ventured carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to believe it either," he whispered to himself, "But I can't deny the facts. What do I do now?" He jumped when Ashley touched his shoulder and she gave him a concerned look. "I'm fine." When everyone gave him a 'I-don't-believe-you' look he added, "Really, I am. I just have to figure out what to do now." He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands on the console in front of him. Ashley waved the others away and waited for Andros to come around.

Meanwhile, Zhane was still trying to catch up with Karone. When he first lost sight of her he had started looking in every room he went by. He searched their room and just as he got ready to leave he heard sniffling coming from the top bunk. He made his way up the ladder, debating exactly what he should say. When he saw Karone lying there he did the first thing that came to his mind, pulled her into his arms.

"Why, Zhane?" Karone questioned, tears streaming down her face. "Why?"

"I don't know, Rone," he answered, rubbing circle on her back, "but I can tell you that no matter what we'll make it through this. I'll be here with you every step of the way." He kissed her softly on the check, gasping when Karone kissed him passionately. He allowed himself to forget everything except the feel of her lips on his. It wasn't until her hand slipped under his shirt that he forced himself to push her away. "Karone?"

"Please, Zhane," Karone begged. "I need to know that everything's going to be okay. You're the only person who can show me that." Zhane gave in once again when she resumed kissing him. This time, however, he didn't stop her when her hands slipped under his shirt and he allowed his hands to do some wondering of their own.

When the first articles of clothing came off he pushed her away and asked, "Are you sure?" Karone nodded and he quickly took control of the situation. It wasn't long before he was positioning himself above her and he slowly pushed his hips forward. He held completely still, fighting every instinct in his body, when she moaned in pain giving her a chance to get use to the feeling. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and pulled Zhane down for a kiss. He took that as a sign to continue and he began to thrust in and out. It wasn't long before Karone's walls tightened around Zhane causing him to climax as well. He collapsed on top of her, putting the majority of his weight on his forearms, and kissed her again. "That was amazing," he gasped as he rolled off her. Zhane gathered her into his arms when he heard her sniffle and stroked her hair. "It'll be okay, Rone. It'll be okay."

Back on the Bridge, Andros had still not moved and Ashley was becoming very concerned. She went over and tried to force him to look at her but he just pushed her away. She looked helplessly at DECA's nearest eye and DECA just blinked at her, giving Ashley the impression she would be frowning if she could.

Just as Ashley was about to try again her son entered the room and asked, "Mommy, why Daddy sad?" Before answering she picked Brytan up and sat down with him in her lap.

"Has your Daddy ever told you about his mommy and daddy?" Ashley questioned, unsure of exactly what Andros had ever told Brytan. When he nodded she continued, "What did he tell you?"

"They were took by bad people," he answered.

"That's right," Ashley told him. "Daddy thinks that he found them but he doesn't know how to get them back." Brytan nodded and squirmed down. Ashley let him and watched as he went over and tugged on his father's pants. Surprised, Andros raised his head and looked down to see his son standing there. HE picked Brytan up when he held up his arms but couldn't fight back the tears when his little boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Daddy," Brytan told his father. "You get Papaw and Nana back cause you smart." Andros knew that his two-year-old's promise was empty but it brought a smile to his face. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Brytan," Andros whispered. He sat his son down on the floor and silently told him to go play. After he was sure Brytan was gone he turned his attention to Ashley. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear after pulling her into a hug. "I just needed to think a little by myself before having to deal with everyone else." Ashley nodded in understanding and let him continue, "I have to talk to Karone first, make sure she's okay. Do you think you can buy me enough time to do that?"

"Yeah," she answered, "but not long. You know they'll want answers." Andros nodded and gave her a kiss. "Love you too." She smiled as he walked off the Bridge and then looked to DECA's nearest eye. "Could you please ask T.J., Carlos, and Cassie to come up here, please. Oh, give Andros time to get to Karone first." Ashley sank down into the nearest chair and thought about what she was going to say.

Andros hurried down the corridor and stopped outside his sister's room. He knew that Karone and Zhane had been sharing a room for quite awhile but he still couldn't bring himself to call it 'their' room. When he knocked on the door he heard something hit what sounded like the bed and heard Zhane curse loudly. Andros had the feeling that he knew exactly what had happened between his sister and his best friend and once he got past the overly protective brother feelings he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. About that time the door opened and Zhane tried to make his way out.

"You know," Andros began, "you can't just brush past me when I know what you just did with my sister." He laughed when Zhane's face flushed. "I can't say a word." At Zhane's questioning look he continued, "Promise I made a long time ago. .She didn't say anything to me about Jenna so I won't say anything. Besides, I need you to go and keep your nephew busy while I talk to Karone." Zhane only nodded and ran off to find his nephew. "Never knew he was that afraid of me," Andros stated as he walked in and sat down at his sister's desk.

Karone laughed and replied, "Well, he is. I just hope he knows that you're scared of me so you won't say anything. So, what brings you all the way down here?"

"I was just going to see how you were taking the news," he explained. "Plus, we have to talk to everyone else eventually. I would rather not do it alone."

"It's just so…I don't know, surprising," Karone told her brother. "How did you know?" When he looked at her strangely she shrugged, "Ashley told us that you didn't want to fight them so you had to have some clue."

"The necklaces," he whispered. "I could see the outline under their shirts and then they came out after I cut them. I wasn't really sure at them time. You know, because they could have stolen them or something but now I know I'm right."

"What about the things they did? What about Jenna?" Karone asked, knowing that it was a question that had to and would be asked. She watched her brother's face intently, hoping that he would go ahead and confront all of his feelings here instead of in front of everyone else.

"I don't know, Rone," Andros admitted, throwing his hands in the air and then running his hands through his hair. "I know that Dago…Dad admitted that he was the one that called the shot but I just don't know. I'm really hoping that he was lying because if it's the truth I don't know what I'll do. How would I forgive him for that?" By know he was pacing back and forth but at this point Karone was just happy nothing was being thrown.

"Dros, I really don't know the answer to that," she replied, "but until we get them here to ask I don't think you should draw any conclusions." She stood and pulled her little brother into a hug. "So, do you want to face the others now or later."

'I think we'll have to do it now," Andros told his twin. "I don't think Ashley will be able to hold them off much longer."

Just as Karone opened her mouth DECA interrupted, "I believe that Ashley could use some help." Andros and Karone jumped up and rushed out the door, almost running over Zhane in the process. He quickly filled them in to the fact that Brytan was taking a nap and Karone filled him in on her and her brother's conversation. They slowed when they approached the doors, the raised voices carrying far down the corridor.

"I can't believe he's just so willing to believe their his and Karone's parents," Carlos complained loudly. "At least she has doubts."

"And to think he could just forget what they did to his friends, to Jenna," Cassie added.

"You think I could just forget!" Andros screamed, surprising everyone on the Bridge. "You think that I'll ever forget watching her die on that bed! I see her every night in my dreams and in my nightmares! And now I have to live with the fact that my father took Jenna away from me, away from my son!" He stopped only when Karone wrapped her arms around him. Tears were already streaming down both their faces and the silent words of comfort from his sister did little to comfort him. Karone looked hopelessly at Zhane and then motioned for Ashley to come over. Karone passed her brother to Ashley and watched as she ushered him off the Bridge.

Once Karone was sure Andros was out of hearing range she turned ho the others, "Listen carefully, Dagomar and Dahana are our parents whether you guys like it or not. My brother will never be able to forget what our father said he did but he is still our father. They're good people and it would be nice to have our friend's support while we try to get our parents back."

"I'm sorry," T.J. began, stepping forward, "but I think I speak for the rest of us when I say we can't support trying to get them to our side." With that he, Cassie, and Carlos walked out of the room.

Karone, not knowing what else to do, buried her face in the crook of Zhane's neck. His arms encircled her and he felt his shirt dampen. He couldn't believe that his friends, or the people he had once considered his friends, could be so close-minded and he had the impression that if it was one of their own parents their attitudes would have been much different.

Meanwhile, in Andros' room, Ashley was brushing some stray hairs out of her boyfriend's face. Once she had gotten him away from the group he had broken down completely. She had barely managed to get him to lie down but once he had he'd fallen asleep almost immediately. As she watched him sleep she tried to figure out how to turn her friends around. She understood where they were coming from but she was hoping to convince them that Andros would stand beside them if their positions were reversed.

"Don't worry, Andros," Ashley whispered. "We'll get through this, I promise."

A/N: Please Review! Last chapter of this part but Part 2 should be up quickly.


End file.
